Twisted
by The Music Scribe
Summary: A mysterious girl comes finds herself with the Cullen's and stays there for a few years. She thinks she has everything she wants. Alec is on a journey to find his special girl. Will he realize it's her? Will they ever be together? Story to be edited. CH20
1. Mystery Girl

Chapter 1: Mystery Girl

**Welcome everyone who was attracted here by my powers of Attraction. Mwahahaha *continues for like 15 min.* Ok. Now since my evil laughing is done i have to write this very painful thing *clears throat and starts to get teary eyed* I...don't...own...the...Twi...light...Saga. Or anything involving it. *starts crying* *between sobs* The great Stephenie Meyer owns it as well as the characters mentioned in this story (except my mystery girl. Ha! Take that Stephenie). Now on with the show (or i guess story. I always wanted to say that) **

~Mystery Girl~

So tired. What was that smell? Vampires. How did i end up here? I was weak, tired, and hungry. I had only little strength left. All I remembered was I decided to come to this realm. I gathered the strength I had left and walked to the house. House? Since when do vampires live in houses? The door opened and I was met by a beautiful dark haired vampire. He was very muscular and handsome, but something was off. I didn't have time to ponder, because I then collapsed in the vampires arms as he picked me up. I looked into the vampire's golden eyes one last time before I closed my own.

**So what did you think? Did you like my 2nd fanfic? Just to be clear as I can predict this will be the shortest chapter there is unless something happens where I need a short chapter. Oh also please review review review! If you do that I will reward you by adding another chapter soon. Oh and for my other story sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while now. I will update as soon as chapter 3 is fixed. So if you love me then review, if not then I HATE YOU! JK :) Ok until we meet again Goodbye. **

**~JOJO  
**


	2. Talk

**Welcome back my minions. Now I see that you don't love me apparently but by giving you this chapter i hope you do. I would like to thank _xxx Me Myself and Ixxx, _and _Shadow2446_ for reviewing. And _AlecLover_ for adding me to favorite stories. I thank you all very much and I'm glad you liked it. Now I have to tell you a sad thing. I don't own the Twilight Saga or anything that is included in this story except my mystery girl (if anyone knows any rare names that start with M then I would really like it if you tell me. PM me or say in a review). Hmm maybe the plot too. Don't know anyway here we go with the story. It's an Alec POV since he is a major character. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2: Talk

~Alec~

Man was I bored. NO one would hang out with me anymore. Felix and Demetri were off who knows where doing who knows what. Chelsea my prank partner in crime was off with Afton doing I don't even want to know. Jane was avoiding me as well. Hmm I guess I deserve that from her.

_*Flashback*_

_It was a cool night tonight. Sitting looking at the stars was one of my favorite things. There all alone, with no one to bother you. Laying on a stranger's roof while tuning out the world, but staying in your own. _

_I heard quiet footsteps coming from my right, and found my twin coming my way. I wonder what Jane wants. _

_"Hey," she said._

_"Hey, what's up?"_

_"Nothing. I just want to hang out with my twin that's all."_

_Ok. This wasn't like her. Yeah she hangs out with at times, but never when I was up here. Something was up, but what?_

_"Something wrong? You never come up here," I said looking at her._

_"No nothing is wrong."_

_I gave her a questioning look. She was a good liar but i knew when she was hiding something. She looked at me and knew she couldn't keep this act up._

_"Ok. Fine I will get straight to the point," she said._

_"I was hoping I could soften you up but ok. Alec you need a girl."_

_Ok this was not something I expected. I knew I was complete. I didn't need a girl. Where did this come from?_

_"What?"_

_"Alec. Look, you've been thinking you are complete but you're not. No one can live this life alone. You will find her one way or another, but you have to search for her. She may not know that she is looking for you and you don't know who she. Just please, I'm asking you: try and look for her." _

_I was speechless. What brought this on? What was she talking about? She has gone insane. Why this sudden speech? Oh, I know._

_"Ok so who was it?"_

_"Who was what?"_

_"Don't play coy Jane. Who dared you?"_

_"No one. I'm saying my brother needs to find someone. Is that hard to understand."  
_

_"Yeah. I don't need a mate, ok."_

_"Yeah you do."_

_"No, I don't Jane. I don't need someone to tell me what to do, especially you."_

_"Well excuse me. I just want my brother to be happy ok."_

_"I am happy. I like this life."_

_She sighed. _

_"When will you ever understand Alec. Wait you know what I don't think you'll ever do."_

_"Understand what?" I said in a sharp tone."_

_"Understand and see that you are not happy. You hide it from yourself to not get upset. I have known you my whole life Alec. I know when my twin is sad and when he is happy."_

_"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"_

_"You know what, forget I even tried to make you happy. You have been jealous of Chelsea ever since she met Afton. You look at the two of them and see something that you want. You want to feel love. True love that apparently you are too blinded by the fact that you think you're complete to see that."_

_"I am complete and I am not jealous."_

_"YES YOU ARE! YOU ARE TOO STUPID TO SEE THAT AND TO BLIND AS WELL. YOU KNOW WHAT IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT THEN THAT'S YOUR OWN PROBLEM."_

_She stormed off to the castle. I was mad at her. How could she think I was jealous. I left it alone and tried to focus back to the stars and my world. I couldn't anymore thanks to Jane. I didn't know where to go. I couldn't stay here since it reminded me of Jane, and I couldn't go back since that's where she went. I went to the forest to clear my head._

_*End Flashback*_

Was I really incomplete? Was I really of what Chelsea and Afton had? Did I really want to feel that love? There was only one way to find out. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Guys don't be worried I will be all right. Tell Jane that she was right. She will know what I'm talking about. Anyway I will be off on a world tour. See if I can find her. You guys are the best and good luck. See you later._

_~Alec_

I grabbed a suitcase and put some clothes in. I left the note on the desk hoping the guys would find it later. I then hurried off grabbing the suitcase and left. I was outside the gates and looked back. Goodbye Volterra.

**So what do you think. I hope I get more reviews this time ;) I would really like some reviews and if you can find a rare girl name that begins with M then that would be great. Nothing common like Megan or Morgan. Thanks for reading and review. Until next time**

**~JOJO  
**


	3. Who

**Welcome back everyone. Now I would like to treat you to new chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and/or added me to favorites. It means very much to me. So thanks again. Now I really liked the names you have given me, but I will have to think about it. I'm not going to tell you her name just yet anyway. So on with the chapter. Oh this is Emmett's POV since if you have not guessed yet it was Emmett who picked her up.**

Ch 3: Who is She?

~Emmett~

It was just another ordinary day here in the Cullen household. Everyone was doing their own thing. I was sitting on the couch watching some good ole American football. Rosalie was out shopping with Alice. Jasper was playing some chess with Edward. Bella was out hunting with Esme, while Renesmee was with Jacob in La Push. Carlisle was at the hospital. Everything was good here in Forks. We moved back a while ago after some 60 years away. Life was good. School was ok, but I still didn't like guys trying to hit on my Rosie. I know Edward and Jasper felt the same way with Bella and Alice.

It was middle of the 3rd quarter when Edward's head snapped to the forest. I asked him mentally what was going on.

_What's going on Eddie boy. Found a stalker hiding in the woods?_

"No, Emmett. There's another voice I found. It's tired and hungry and it-" he suddenly stopped.

"It's what? What?" asked Jasper.

"It knows we're vampires," he replied in a soft voice.

Everyone stopped. My head exploded with questions.

_How does it know that? What is it? Why is it tired and hungry? HOW DOES IT KNOW WE'RE VAMPIRES!_

"Emmett stop yelling!" he replied.

_Oops. Sorry._

"Thank you,"

"I'm going to go check it out guys," I said acting macho.

I went over and walked to the front door. I was shocked to find what I saw. A girl. No more then 14 looking at me with her violet eyes. She had round face with dimples. Her long dark brown braid that went all the way to the ground was undone. Leaves and twigs were all in her hair. She was dirty, skinny, beaten, and looked weak. She has scrapes covering her arms and legs. Bruises covering every part of her exposed skin. Her shirt was ripped as well as her pants. She was also barefoot with mud and dirt over her feet. I couldn't leave her out here alone. I quickly went over and picked the girl up. She collapsed right in my arms as I picked her up. She looked in my eyes once more and closed her own. I didn't know what to do. I quickly put her inside the house. I found Jasper on the phone, but I didn't know who he was talking to since I quickly put her upstairs in Carlisle's medical room.

Edward followed me with blankets and wrapped the girl up in blankets. We soon heard the door fly open and Esme and Bella came up to us. They looked at the girl and soon their motherly instincts took over. They took care of the girl trying to do whatever they could. After 15 min. The door opened again and Carlisle rushed upstairs. He looked at the girl and examined her.

"She seems to have entered a coma," he said.

I then realized something that I did not before. She didn't smell like a human. Why was that? She wasn't a vampire that was for sure. She didn't smell like a wolf. Who was this girl and what was she?

"There is nothing I can do right. She has some broken ribs and bones. I can treat the scars and broken bones, but that's all. I can't do anything else until she is awake," Carlisle said after his examination.

"Can she stay here since I can see she has no where to go,"Esme asked.

"I'm sure she can. She obviously has no where to go from what I can tell," Edward said.

We then heard the door open once again. Man when will the door stay closed. Up came Rosalie and Alice.

"Who is she?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper replied, "We don't know. Edward heard a new voice and Emmett went to check it out. He found this girl outside and brought her back. We don't even know what she is."

"Hmm I can't see her future," Alice said worried.

"Well let her rest and we will talk to her when she wakes up," Bella said.

We all went back downstairs and sat there thinking about the mysterious girl. I looked over at Esme and found her drawing together some plans. Is she drawing up plans for the girl's room? I saw Edward nod to me. I wonder if the girl would want to live with us. She seemed nice just by her looks after Esme washed her and put a nice rainbow dress on her with white flats. I know the question on everyone's mind was: Who was she?

**So what did you think? Did you like it, love it, ect. Well please review. Don't be shy I just want to know what you thought about it. So review for me please. **

**Inside joke to xxxMe Myself and Ixxx: I got it done so don't send an army of giant mutant gummy bears after me please ;)  
**


	4. Instinct

**Hello again my special friends. I am sorry for the delay. So don't send the Army of spiders with mini pitchforks please. Now this chapter is with Alec ;). Ok now here we go. Remember to R&R. Enjoy :)**

Ch. 4: Instinct

~Alec~

Where? I had no idea where to go. How was I supposed to find _her_ if I had no idea where to go? I was stuck in the middle of the forest with nowhere to go. All alone. _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _I looked at my phone. _Felix_. I flipped it open. Time to face the wrath of Felix.

"Hey man, what's up," I said.

"What's up! You leave us with only a note saying you're going on a world tour trying to find _her_ and you say WHAT'S UP! Who is she? Jane is over here smiling! She _never_ smiles. She's your sister and you know her better than anyone. She won't tell me what happened. Aro knows too but he's not going to tell us…" he said trailing off.

"I don't know who she is."

"Then why are you there. Chelsea and Heidi knew too when they read the note. They won't even tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you and maybe they might tell you if you said _please,_ and maybe if you stop harassing them."

"Buddy boy you better tell me now."

"I'm not scared of you, and I'm not going to tell you why I'm doing this either."

"Alec I'm going to get Demetri to track you and when I get my hands on you…"

"What are you going to do huh? I'm in the middle of the forest nowhere near you. So tell me, what are you going to do?"

"Wipe that smirk off you face Alec. Don't say you didn't have one, because I know you. Dude, please tell us. Demetri, Afton and I are dying here. Please tell us. Hey wait a second I'm putting you on speaker."

I heard him press a button. This is a good game. Let's see how long it will take for him to crack.

"Hey Alec," I heard Demetri and Afton say.

"You found her yet?" and "How's your search going?" I heard from Chelsea and Heidi.

"Hey Alec," I heard Jane.

"Ok so what are you waiting for, tell us now please," Felix demanded.

Alec, **Felix,**_ Demetri, _Jane, _**Chelsea, **_**Heidi****, **_Afton_

"Nope."

"**What do you mean NO!"**

"I said no. I'm not going to tell you why,"

"_**Good job Alec. Let the bird brains figure it out on their own."**_

"_Hey that's mean."_

"Oh shut up already. I'm sure he would tell you if you stopped pestering him."

"**Oh yeah now why don't you tell us. I'm sure your little secret box won't end up in the wrong hands now would it?"**

"Is it a really a good idea to threaten me Felix. You know what I can do."

"**Oh so now you threaten me too. That's just great Jane. I'm sure you won't mind if I expose your little-"**

I heard Jane say "pain" followed by a high pitched squeal. Felix knows not to mess with her.

"Ugh is Felix ok?"

**"Oh yeah he's just great right now. Now Felix, I would like you to shut up, and use your brain to figure it out. Now read this again and see if you can put the pieces together now."**

"_**I can see the gears working in your head now."**_

"_Oh now I get it. But I got to ask why?"_

"Why what?"

_"I know you wouldn't do this on your own without someone interfering, so why did you do it now?"_

"**Oh so Alec has now turned into Romeo. That's just great."**

"_If Alec wants to find love then let him. Guy's don't bug him every second."_

"Thank you Demetri, but I'm sure you want to know as well. Right?"

"_Yeah I'm curious."_

"I'll tell them."

Then Jane went into the whole story, from how she met up with me to the part where she left. I added the part where I was bored and started thinking, and then I got everything and left.

"So now you know. I just have one problem."

"What's that?"

"I don't know where to go."

"_That's easy Alec. Follow your instinct. When you follow that you know where to go."_

"Thanks Afton. I got to get going guys. I'll talk to you later.'

"**Bye Alec. Call soon Romeo."**

"_**Ok Alec. I know you'll find her. Bye"**_

"_Bye Alec. Good luck."_

"_Bye Alec. Remember follow your instinct."_

"**Good luck Alec and I'm sure you'll find her. Bye."**

"I'm glad you listened to me. Well I know you have to go so bye Alec and be safe. I'll see you later."

"Bye everyone."

I then shut my phone. Hmm follow my instinct. I then had the urge to go west.

"Here goes nothing."

I started running west chanting to myself _Follow your instinct, follow your instinct._

**So what did you think? You know the drill. Review soldiers! Review! I might not update for a few days but expect an update Saturday. Until next time.**

**~JOJO**


	5. Hello

**Hello again. Now I decided to treat you to another chapter. I am sorry I have not updated but I am back now so expect some updates ;) Now it may finally be time to reveal who our mystery girl is. Or not? JK :P Yes it is finally time. So drum roll please *drum roll* Now R&R :) Oh i don't own twilight sorry if i didn't add last time.  
**

Ch 5: Hello

~Mystery Girl~

Where am I? I forced my eyes open. Bright lights. I shielded my eyes and opened them again. I looked around to see myself surrounded by vampires. They all seemed nice, but instinct took over and I immediately got into a defensive position.

"We will not hurt you child," said a blonde vampire with golden eyes that had a doctor's coat on.

I was soon drowned in curiosity. Why was he dressed this way? Why did he have gold eyes? Why were some male vampires in a defensive stance? Why was I wearing a lavender dress with white flats? Why did I have bandages over me and was clean? Why was my hair back in its usual braid, nice and brushed? What was going on here?

I looked at the males that seemed to be protecting the females. I immediately recognized the muscled dark-haired one. He was looking at me with curiosity in his eyes. I then looked at the one to his left. Another blonde one with golden locks. He was tall and muscular but not as muscled as the dark-haired one. I looked at the one to his left and saw a bronze haired male. He was nearly as tall as the blonde and muscled too like him. His hair was messy and he looked at me as if he were examining me. I looked at the blonde with the doctor's coat. He was the same size as the bronze haired one, and his hair was nice and combed. He was as muscular as the other two as well.

I looked at the females behind them. There was one with a heart shaped face with caramel hair. She had a look of worry and compassion together on her face. She was a normal size, and then I looked at the one next to her. She was a small pixie haired girl with pitch black hair. Her hair was pointing out in all directions looking at me with curiosity on her face like the dark haired male. I saw the one next to her with mahogany brown hair reaching near her waist. She was as tall as the one with caramel hair. I saw the same expression in her that the one with caramel hair did too. I then looked at the last one. She was a tall girl, with long blonde hair that was curled. She looked at me with a blank expression. I looked at them all and saw the same golden eyes.

I still did not understand what was going on. So I decided to break the silence.

"Hello," I said in my voice that sounded like soft bells.

They seemed to be taken aback.

"Hello dear. I see you have woken up. How was your rest?" said the blonde in the doctor's jacket.

"It was fine, but may I ask who you are?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. I am Carlisle. This is Edward and Bella," he said pointing to the bronze haired male and the mahogany haired female. He smiled a small smile and she did too.

"This is Emmett-the one who brought you in- and Rosalie," he said gesturing to the dark haired male and the blonde female. He gave me a smile and a wave. Rosalie smiled politely and nodded.

"Jasper and Alice," he gestured to the other blonde hair male and to the small female that looked like a pixie. He nodded politely and she smiled.

"And this is Esme," he said with a love struck expression looking at the female with caramel hair.

"It's nice to see you're awake," she said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all as well. I'm Minalia. I prefer Mina though."

I was still wondering how these vampires might be so nice. They were an enemy. I remembered some of my teachings on how vampires were violent creatures that were bent on destruction and taking life. I looked at them all again. They were nice. They weren't anything like what the teachings said.

"You must be hungry. Would you like something to eat?" Esme asked.

"I don't want to be rude, but if it's no trouble…" I said trailing off.

"It's no trouble at all. Follow me please. What would you like?"

"Esme I don't know if that's a good idea," Jasper said in a soft voice that humans couldn't possibly hear.

"Jasper she can hear you," Edward said. Jasper looked at Edward and it seemed they were having a silent conversation.

"Jasper is just worried if you would harm us that is all. I'm sure you would understand too if you were in our situation," Alice said.

"Oh. I'm not going to hurt you. If it would make you feel better than I can show you what I can do?"

"What can you do?" Bella asked fascinated.

"May we go outside? It is better if I show you outside."

"Oh yes sure," Carlisle said. "Would you mind if we went out the window?"

"No not at all," I said going towards the window. I looked out. Two stories down. This jump is for babies. I just leaped out the window nice and gracefully.

"You guys coming?"

"Geronimo," Emmett said as he jumped out the window. I started laughing as he hit the ground with a bang. This guy was funny. Everyone started jumping out the window. After everyone was out Carlisle lead us to a field.

"What can you do?" Alice asked.

"Well I am a shape-shifter."

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"Can you show us please?"

"It would be an honor to show my powers to others." They all became very quiet. I calmed down and let the heat take over me. I soon began to feel a coolness run over me. I then decided to become a gazelle. I then felt nothing and knew the transformation was done. I looked at the others around me. They seemed to be appalled.

"So what do you think?" I said in my regular voice.

"You can talk?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. I do not know of any other shape-shifter that does not speak their language of origin, whether in this form or not."

"Wow. You are truly talented." Emmett remarked.

"Thank you."

"May I ask how you came upon your gifts?" Carlisle asked intrigued.

"I have had them since birth. I have always been able to change form."

"May I ask about your past?"

I then became horrified. I hated my past. I liked these gifts that my parents gave me, but I could not let them know about my father.

"You would say that I am like a runaway that horrors the past. So if you would please I would not like to talk about my past. I would rather forget it. I ran because I would like to make a new start."

"Oh, I understand."

"Why do you not want us to know about your father?" Edward asked. I immediately knew he could read my mind. I would have to practice to control my thoughts.

"Edward please, if the girl doesn't wants to keep her past a secret then I am sure she would want to keep him out of her mind. She did say she wanted a new start," Esme said.

"Sorry for intervening," he apologized.

"That's ok. I just don't like discussing my past."

"You must be hungry. Come on let's go back," Esme stated. I followed her back running alongside her. We reached the house- or mansion would better describe it- in half the time. It was a huge home with 3 floors. It was very extravagant. I then transformed back into a human. We entered through a back door and into a huge kitchen. Esme opened the huge fridge and looked in.

"What would like?"

"Anything would be fine?"

She pulled out some eggs and bacon. "How would you like your eggs?"

"Sunny side up please, and would you please make the bacon crisp?"

"Of course dear." Everyone started filing in and looked at me shocked. What's wrong? What am I, not wearing clothes?

"The opposite actually," Edward said.

"Did you change now or did you have this on when you transformed back?" Jasper asked. What did this mean? Of course I had clothes on when I transformed back.

"What do you mean? Of course I did." I heard talking from in the woods.

"Whoa did I just hear that right?" I heard a husky voice come from the living room. Who was that? Everyone exchanged a glance and I sat there looking dumb. Edward and Bella went into the living room and spoke in hushed whispers that I could hear, but not understand. I heard a door close and Edward and Bella came back in. What was that all about?

"I think it would be time to meet some of your kind," Bella spoke anxiously. I had no problem with that. Edward motioned for me to come outside and so did everyone else except Esme who was making breakfast. I followed after them to be met by a guy who was tall and had very tan skin. He had black shaggy hair, and dark eyes. He was very muscular, but like the rest not as much as Emmett. I don't think anyone could compare to him.

The guy ran off into the woods and after a short time a huge wolf came out. Edward then spoke up.

"This is Jacob, and he is a shape shifter."

**People don't hate me for ending it there, if I continued I would have a huge chapter. Anyway I'm sorry again for updating so late. I hope you didn't jump to any conclusions thinking that I wouldn't continue the story:\ I totally am! I have great plans for this story ;) I already have a song for the playlist ^^ Anyway please review. Doesn't matter if you have something to add or criticize, just review if it is only for me to update soon. See you soon **

**~JOJO**


	6. Journey

**Hello again people of the world :D Ok i promised chapters, and here are chapters. I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 6: Journey  
**

~Alec~

It started to rain as I made my way to the airport. I had to put the pesky contacts in my before I went in. I was currently in Rome trying to get on a flight west. I didn't know exactly where to go but I would search every city west in Europe.

I went inside and went to a first class ticket counter. **(A/N I don't know any European ticket holders so you can use anyone you want)** A young woman like in her 20's asked me, "Can I help you?" she said in a pathetic flirtatious voice while batting her eyelashes. I knew that we were attractive, but sometimes it could be annoying when this happened. I saw that her name was Jessica **(A/N you get it right. Always going for the good looking ones ;)) ** She was ok-ish for a human. She had blonde silvery hair that was cropped short. She orange-ish skin and was wearing a blue flight attendant suit. I looked at the board behind her and Dublin was the first place on there. I would go there.

"One ticket to Dublin please."

"Sure," she said in a sickly sweet voice. She put that in her computer and printed out a ticket. "Here you go. Anything else I can get you?"

"No thanks." I went off to baggage claim and they checked it. I then waited for flight 219 to be boarded. The humans scent was everywhere. Sometimes I would catch a vampire here or there. The scents were bearable, lucky for me the flight started boarding 10 minutes and 26 seconds after I sat down. I went through the line and sat in my seat in front by myself. Just a few insufferable hours to deal with. Countdown starts now...

* * *

*3 hours later*

Time couldn't pass by fast enough. The plane ride was Ok except the flight attendant who kept looking my way. She had very poor attempts on flirting with me and kept pestering me. She even decided to 'accidentally' give me somebody's water to me and that she wrote her number on the napkin for one of her colleagues and happened to give it to me. Humans can be so pathetic at times. I finally got her to leave me alone by putting my headphones on and listening to my Muse Cd's while pretending to sleep. While I was getting off the plane she pretended to fall and landed on me. I just set her off and left. I didn't know what to do, but for the time being I might as well visit Siobhan. After a while of tracking (thanks to Demetri's expertise) I found them.

"Hey," I called. They all turned to me and became defensive. "I'm not going to hurt you guys. I just wanted to say hi." They all looked at Maggie and she nodded her head knowing I was telling the truth.

"Well what brings you here Alec?" Siobhan asked.

"Oh personal and some traveling."

"Oh well where are you headed?"

"West."

"What happened? Have you become a nomad?" I decided to trust her and told her the whole story from the time Jane talked to me that night, to why I'm here now. "So you see that's what happened."

"Oh, well would you like us to take you on a tour of Ireland and see if any vampires or humans catch you eye?" Vampires I understood, but humans? Oh, then I recalled what happened to Edward. Of course and I'm sure he wasn't the first either. "That would be splendid thank you." They then took me around the town that they were in. I knew this was only the beginning of the journey.

**I know this chapter was short, but I didn't have many ideas to work with. Sorry. Ok well I'll probably post another chapter up sometime tomorrow or later today depending if I get enough reviews and if I finish it. So stay tuned please. I would really appreciate the criticism so please review :D**

**Peace ^-^**

**~JOJO  
**


	7. New

**Ok people I am back. Now I'm sorry last chapter was short, but I promise this one's longer. I don't own the twilight saga though it is on my Christmas list :D SM owns it through a whole bunch of paperwork. OK so on with the chapter**...

Chapter 7: New

~Minalia~

Another shape shifter? How could this be? I looked at the wolf that was in front of me. I had so many questions to ask him.

"Jacob here can't talk in his animal form like you can," Edward told me. Oh right well might as well talk to him. I then transformed into a wolf as well and connected with his mind.

**Jacob**/_Mina_

**Whoa how did you do that?**

_What do you mean you can't connect with another persons mind?_

**You're the only other shape shifter I know of besides my wolf pack.**

_Oh that does happen but can you transform into another creature?_

**NO. Can you?**

_Oh yeah. Lets see: gazelle, lion, tiger, wolf, elephant, shark, dolphin, eagle, hawk, rhino, mouse, monkey, bear, and that's it I think._

**Dang that's awesome. Well I have to go get some members from the pack. Bye.**

_Bye._

I transformed back and watched him run into the woods. I saw Edward looking between the two of us with shock in his eyes. "You can transform into all those things?"

"Yeah want to see?"

"Oh I do," said a new voice. I turned to see another girl that looked as old as me. She had bronze curls in her hair and looked like Edward and a bit like Bella. "This is Renesmee," Edward said as he and Bella went to her side. Then everyone went to her as if to protect her. What was going on?

"Renesmee is out daughter," Bella said pointing to Edward and herself. Oh half breeds. I met one before, it's not surprising that there are some here.

"Nice to meet you Renesmee."

"Please call me Nessie," she said.

"Ok well besides you who else wants to see me transform?" I heard a chorus of "I would" and "Me" Well I guess I should show them. I then transformed into all the animals that I had for land and went into the river to transform into my creatures of the sea. I then became very hungry and as if right on time Esme called me to come in and eat. The food was absolutely splendid. For a vampire that doesn't eat food, she could surely make some good breakfast. After that I learned about everyone.

Emmett was the one that was a big child. He was the strongest and he loved to play pranks on everyone. I could tell I would join him in his pranks and Edwards eyes looked horrified when I thought of this.

There was Alice and she could see the future. She saw mine which she said was a little interesting. She loved to shop and promised that she would take me sometime soon to buy some new clothes for me. She was a very excited and happy person or I guess vampire.

There was Jasper who he seemed calm all the time. He was told me he was able to control and feel emotions. He LOVED the civil war and I found that he was actually on the confederate side.

Rosalie easily made my list of most beautiful vampires I have ever seen. She gave me the cold shoulder a little and loved fashion along with Alice. Carlisle told me not to worry, because she would warm up to me eventually.

Edward was the mind reader like I found out earlier. He told me how he met Bella and what happened with Renesmee. He was the one that loved music especially classical. I could relate to him a little, but would likely not like all of his music and vice versa. I heard a few compositions that he wrote on the piano and loved them.

Bella was sweet to me and loved books. She wasn't into fashion to much, but still loved it. Alice was proud to exclaim that she changed her a little. It was interesting that she was Ren- Nessie's actual birth mother. It was extremely rare for that to happen.

Esme was like a mother figure from the very beginning. She was extremely nice and caring. I could tell I would like her.

I really liked Carlisle. He told me he was a doctor at the hospital and was there father figure. I could tell I would like him as well. I learned about everyone's past and about Renesemee. She seemed like a sweet girl to me. Jacob even came back and I learned about him as well.

I really liked them and I told them about myself.

"Well why don't you tell us about yourself," Carlisle said. I was happy to tell them. I told them I loved sports, music, and books. I also loved dark colors like purple and black, but liked the other colors as well.

"Ok I have a big question," Alice said.

"It's not that big of a question Alice," Edward told her.

"Oh shut up Edward. Mina, do you like fashion?" Then she squealed before I could respond. Oh right the whole see the future thing.

"Alice I think we found ourselves another shopping partner," Rose said smiling. She seemed to warm up to and Carlisle exchanged a glance.

"Mina I have a question," Esme said.

"Ok."

"Would you like to be a part of this family?" Carlisle asked. "You could get a new start here with us," Esme said hopefully. I was speechless. These were vampires were completely different from others. This family that I saw here was amazing. I looked into their hopeful waiting eyes. They really wanted me to be a part of their family. I nodded my head. A smile broke out on everyone's face.

"We need to get your room ready soon and enroll you to school..." Esme said continuing while pulling me into a hug. After she let me go everyone gave me a hug.

"It's nice to have a sister who wouldn't mind getting down and dirty," Emmett said as he hugged me.

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful daughter," Carlisle said. "Let's hope you can straighten some of them out a little too."

Alice said nothing but squealed instead as she pulled me into a hug.

"Welcome to the family. I'm sure I will love you being my sister," Rose said.

"Welcome," Jasper said.

"I have sister!" Renesmee exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down.

"It's good to have you in the family, but please don't go along with _all_ of Emmett's plans, though I'm sure you will be part of them," Edward said.

"It's good to have another sister. Especially one that loves books," Bella said.

"You can teach me those things right?" Jacob asked earning him a flip upside the head from Nessie. "Kidding sorry. It's good to have a new sister."

This was it. A new family. A new home. A new start.

**Ok so how did you like that chapter. I know it's kind of sudden for her to join the family, but I though she should. Please Review. I hope to get another chapter up tomorrow. Syonara (I think that's how you spell it. If not *_*)**

**~JOJO  
**


	8. First Encounter

**Hello again people. I am on a roll :D Ok new chapter**. **So on with the story. For those of you who have read my summary before I changed it, then the event is coming soon. For those who haven't or don't remember don't worry. I don't own the Twilight Saga or anything from it. So on with it...**

Chapter 8: First Encounter

~Alec~

_3 years later_

I was currently in Haiti continuing my world tour. The sun was out and I was confined to the hotel with Heidi. She and the others decided to help me a while back. They were all taking turns volunteering to help me and it was great to have a companion. I would go back to Volterra from time to time updating Aro on my search who was very enthusiastic about it. Marcus liked the idea too but Caius didn't really like it. He thought it was a waist of time and I should be using my resources on more important things. He kept trying to talk me out of the search whenever he could for the first few months but Aro shut him up. There was a period of time- 6 months to be exact- that I stayed in Volterra before I started up again.

I looked at Heidi who had a black halter top that was cut from her belly button down revealing some of her stomach. She had some light blue flare jeans and black stilettos. She was watching Project Runway on the small TV. **(A/N Get it :D Heidi Klum on Project Runway and Heidi from the Volturi watching the show lame joke but so what)** A show that I thought was a waste of time. We still had to wait until the sun set and I was now laying down completely bored. I decided to read one of my books that I had whenever I got near a store. Now I was reading _The Kane Chronicles: The Red Pyramid_ **(A/N For those who love Percy Jackson and the Olympians and don't know this is Riordan's latest book about these kids related to Egyptian gods. I haven't read it yet, but it's supposed to be good =) **I should be able to finish it by sundown...

_Few Hours Later_

Heidi was still watching TV and I just finished my book. I glanced over at her and then towards the window. I saw that the sun had set and with a lot of long shadows. Perfect. "Are we going to go yet?" I asked Heidi. She looked at me and then out the window.

"Sure why not," she replied. "Let's see if there is a good girl out there," she said enthusiastically.

She, Jane and Chelsea were the ones pushing me to find this girl. We got our bags and went to check-out. The guy at the counter kept trying to flirt with her. I gave him a look the said _don't even think about it_. Heidi may not be my girlfriend or anything, but she was like my sister. I would do the same thing for her as I would do for Jane.

We went out and decided to hunt first. I got a human that no one would really miss and she did too. Both were males since we didn't want to risk females. We stayed together getting glances as we walked through the crowd of people. I was scanning for any girls that would catch my eye. Heidi would point some girls out here and there but they didn't really draw my attention. After an hour or so of walking we split up. She went to go get herself a snack since her self control was weakening a little being around a lot of humans. I decided to go get Jane a gift since she made me promise to get her a souvenir wherever I went. I also had to get on for Chelsea too since made me make the same promise.

I went to a stand that had small ceramic plates. I saw a girl standing there looking at the pieces too. She was obviously a tourist. I was noticing the plate with the Haitian flag effigy. It looked beautiful, I reached for one the same time the girl did and accidentally touched her hand. I flinched back not when I felt a spark run through me. A sudden burst of electricity. It wasn't the harmful one but a very nice one that I welcomed. I looked at the girl and saw the most beautiful face I ever saw. She had striking dark purple eyes and soft features. Her long blue-black hair **(A/N sorry another one but I decided to change her hair color. I liked this one better. Sorry)** in a long braid that reach past her knees. I scanned over her body and curves in all the right places. She had a purple shirt that had had black spots on there as if someone splashed paint on it. She had dark flare jeans paired with black high heeled boots. She had some Dior sunglasses (courtesy of Heidi for knowing about Dior and Gucci and everything else) on her head with a silver chained necklace with a black heart at the end. She was the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth. Was she the one?

* * *

~Mina~

I had just left the hotel and decided to look for some gifts for the family since it was my last day. They had sent me on a vacation to Haiti and was staying here for a week. I missed them terribly and talked with them all the time telling them about my adventures. I liked it here and it felt nice to get away from the world sometimes. I was went and got a wooden animal for Nessie, a painted calabash bowl for Esme, a CD for Edward and Emmett, a painting for Carlisle, a necklace for Alice, a book for Jasper, a bracelet for Bella, and a ring for Rose. I decided to get a few more things giving them to the Denali's and Jacob. I went to a stand and was looking at some ceramic plates. I then scented a vampire come near. I decided to pay no attention since I encountered some before. I reached for one at the same time the vampire did too. My hand brushed upon his and felt electricity run through me as our fingers touched. It didn't feel like the same thing Kate could do, but one that was better. I flinched back and looked at the vampire.

He was gorgeous looking like a teenager. He had plain black t-shirt that was tight on him showing off his toned chest and abs. He had dark jeans and black Nike sneakers. I saw his face and was met by some muddy brown eyes. Likely due to the fact that he had contacts in his eyes. I saw a perfect face and short slightly messy dark brown hair. I was dazzled. There was no other way to put it. He smiled a breathtaking smile and I felt my heart beat faster. I couldn't even move.

"Sorry," he said in velvety smooth voice. Oh goodness what should I say. "No problem. I'm sorry as well." I smiled politely. I looked away and picked up the little plate I was going to get for Carmen. I paid for the plate and then said a quick bye to the stranger and went to another stand. I was a coward. I had no idea what to make of what just happened. I was going on my way to another stand and felt a gaze on my back. I turned and knew I shouldn't have. I saw the stranger following me making it appear as though he was only part of the crowd. I blushed a bright pink and a smile crossed my lips. I got to the stand and turned around again making my smile disappear. I saw him and another girl who was breathtakingly beautiful, talking. I was too far away to hear what they were say. I should have known guys like that were either A) Gay, B) Taken, or C) Single. I was hoping for C but I should have known it was B. A was not so likely. I sighed in disappointment and picked a mat for Kate and Garrett's room. I then got whatever else I needed and went back to the hotel to pack my bags.

I tried my best to not think about the guy I just met, but he kept creeping back into my mind. I just couldn't get him out of my head. I checked out and got a taxi to go to the airport. Everything went by quickly and soon enough I was on a flight home. I was thinking the whole flight. What was that spark? I fell asleep and had a dream about someone- or more specifically _him_.

**Ok so how did you like the chapter. I was typing and suddenly this idea popped into my head: How about they meet earlier? (Only those who read my summary before it was changed know what I'm talking about. If you don't then don't worry, I'll explain later) Ok well criticism is accepted and thank you for those who read even if you reviewed or not (I have now learned to judge by looking at the number of hits and visitors instead of reviews) That doesn't mean I don't like reviews :D I might update later today depending on the hits, visitors, and reviews since I am on a roll. I finished this chapter a quarter til midnight yesterday :D Yay!  
**

**~JOJO ^_^  
**


	9. Patience

**OK people now on with the story since you have all been very kind I am posting another chapter. I don't own Twilight. Boo Hoo and neither do you. I made some changes to Ch. 4 if you got confused with the conversation. I had it all worked out nice and neat on my word document and when I copied and pasted, turns out I didn't. Now it's in perfect condition if you want to re-read the conversation. OK on with the chapter :)**

Chapter 9: Patience

~Alec~

What should I do? "Sorry," I said. Oh yeah that's a great way to start conversation. "No problem. I'm sorry as well," she spoke in the sweetest voice and smiled a cute polite smile. She looked away blushing an adorable pink, picking up a plate and paying for it. She then left heading off towards another stand. I stood there staring after her like an idiot. I quickly regained and paid for the plate. I decided to blend in following her. I saw her turn meeting my gaze. Even from this far I could see her blush deep pink. While I was watching her I ran into Heidi.

"So where you going?" she asked. I just shook my head and shot my eyes back to the girl and back. Unfortunately she caught that and followed my gaze. A smile appeared on here face. "Spill the beans lover boy or else." There was no use trying to hide something from her. I told her how I was at the stand and how I felt that spark. Her smile kept getting bigger and bigger by the time I was finished, she it stretched from ear to ear. I looked back towards the stand and didn't see the girl anymore. Where did she go? I then mentally kicked myself for not breathing in her scent. Idiot. I was close and let her slip through my fingers.

"What's wrong Alec?" Heidi asked.

"Just stupid me. She's not there anymore and I didn't get her scent." Her smile quickly vanished. There was nothing we could do. "I'm sorry." She shouldn't be sorry. "You shouldn't be. It's my fault anyway. I had her right there and let her slip through my fingers. Idiot."

"We can find her Alec." She wanted to help just like everyone else would. "It's too late. She's gone." I thought I would crumple to the ground. We were heading back to the airport when I noticed Demetri's scent. I turned around and found him. He was in a olive colored tee and dark blue jeans with a pair of sneakers. "Hey," he said. "Hi Demetri," Heidi said in a chirpy voice. I just nodded. He looked at me and noticed my expression. He didn't say anything, but I'm sure he would ask Heidi when he would get a chance.

"So what brings you out Demetri?" she asked. "Nothing really. I just wanted to check up on you. I know it's not my turn, but Aro wanted me check up on you two as well. You mind if I join you for a little while?"

"Actually we were going to head home now," Heidi told him. Well that did make sense. There was nothing to find out here anymore now. "Oh," he said confused. Heidi gave him a look and he nodded. They spent the trip to the airport talking to low for me too hear, but I probably wouldn't have heard even if they were yelling since I was too absorbed in my thoughts.

We payed for our tickets and got on the plane. There was so much to think about. I knew I was neglecting my duty of helping Heidi with the guys, but luckily Demetri took care of that. She did the same for him too. The flight was quiet except the usual pathetic flirting. The girl always found a way to my mind no matter what I did. We arrived in Volterra being greeted by Jane and Afton. I tried to be upbeat but couldn't even force a small smile. They looked at me worriedly. I said nothing to them and turned their attention to Heidi and Demetri. I knew what was coming and when there were no more humans, I ran ahead to the castle. I ran into Chelsea and Felix ready to play a prank on Santiago. "Hey Alec want to join? We're going to go get him back for what he did last week." Felix. I politely declined. They looked at me with confusion in their eyes. "Ok, whatever suits you," Chelsea said shrugging. They then went to go get everything ready. I went to my room and laid down in on my bed trying to clear my mind.

I stayed there for a couple of minutes until I heard a knock. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Jane. Might as well tell her or she probably already knows."Alec... are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There really isn't anything to talk about. I'm sure you heard everything from Heidi."

"I did, but I saw how beat up you were. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" I guess it would be best to talk to someone, but Jane was not the person I wanted to talk to.

"Jane please don't be upset but you're not exactly the person I want to talk to."

"Oh I get it. Do you need Afton?" Well I guess he could help.

"I guess he could be helpful."

"Ok then." She walked out and seconds later Afton came in.

"Hey little man what's up?" Always trying to lighten the mood. "Nothing much I just have a question."

"Ask away." Here goes. "Afton what did you do when Chelsea slipped through your fingers?" He was still. I knew the question took him by surprise. Everyone knew their story. Afton was a newborn and he was out hunting one day. He by mistake ran into Chelsea - sort of like I ran into the girl - and they became friends. Chelsea was already part of the guard. Then Demetri went and found Chelsea and told her it was time to go. They said their goodbyes and she left. Afton thought of it nothing more than a friendship at the time, but as time passed and she was away he started to develop feelings for her. He regretted that he let her slip though his fingers. Thankfully Chelsea felt the same way and started feeling down. She then decided to get Demetri to help her track him and now here we are. Happily ever after for them. He was taking his time trying to find the best way to word his answer.

"Alec I have one question for you first."

"What is it?"

"Do you think you are already having feelings for the girl?" I didn't know what to say. I didn't know, but now it seems I do. Nothing strong as love yet, but more like a strong crush. "Yes." He seemed to deliberate this for a second.

"Ok then I'll tell you," he paused. "When Chelsea left I thought I would miss only as a friend. A companion. When I learned that my feelings were stronger than friendship I knew I wanted to find her. There was only one problem, I didn't know where she was. I knew that deep inside me I would find her. I just knew. Like your instinct told you to go west, mine told me I would meet her again. Alec you will meet her again, of that I am certain. Don't mope around and act like you'll never meet her again, because you will. So hope for the future and if you have to wait for her, then wait. Time will bring you two together again sooner or later, though I hope for sooner. So Alec be patient." That was deep. I would have to be patient. I really wanted to find this girl, but I knew that what Afton said was true. I would have to wait, and I would.

**oOo**

~Mina~

After the long flight home I was met by Emmett and Rose in the airport. Emmett was always my favorite brother. I liked Jasper and Edward too, but they were just not so much fun. I didn't really have a favorite sister since they were all great. I told them of my adventures and everything, but I left out the part about the boy. I would have to talk to Rose about that later since she was the one I would go to for boy talk, though I never had any boy talk.g I showed Rose what I got her, and she loved it. Emmett played the CD in the car the whole time. It was a fun ride home talking and dancing and singing.

We pulled into the driveway only to be met by Esme with with a big hug that could put Emmett's bear hugs to shame. We got my bags out and went inside. I was greeted with more hugs and was surprised to find the Denali's there as well. I asked Bella to put her shield so Edward doesn't ruin anyone's surprise. I passed out the gifts and everyone loved them. We spent the day talking and thankfully Bella kept her shield up. By the time we were done talking, it was already late and Nessie, Jacob and I had to sleep. I ran up to my wonderful room.

It had a curly M on the door and everyone knew it was mine. I had a king size bed with a purple comforter and black sheets. The walls were white and my furniture was wooden with a black finish to it. I had french doors leading to my closet that was as big as Rosalie's. I had my iPod in the docking station with the big stereo. I had a secret panel on the wall that revealed my music and book collections. I may not have as many as Edward but I had a bunch. Ranging from Paramore to Emminem, and Kesha to Muse. I was always with the new music. I had a bunch of books too, from Classics to New Releases. I loved my room. I dressed into a black silk nightgown and got in bed. I was going over everything when Bella, Rose, Alice, Tanya, and Kate came in. This was weird.

"Mina can we talk to you?" Rose said. They seemed nervous. What was this about?

"What's wrong?"

"Well you seemed a little distracted in the car and Alice said she saw you wanted to boy talk," she said in a quiet voice. Oh they probably don't want the boys to hear.

"Great idea Mina. Come on girls, IM time," Alice said excitedly. The girls immediately understood. They got their laptops and came back.

"Bella, shield please," Tanya said.

"Already up." We all got on the chat.

**ShoppingPsychic: Alice**

**RosiePosie: Rosalie**

**Shock~You: Kate**

**T*A*N*Y*A: Tanya**

**~PastKlutz~: Bella**

**MI~MI: Mina**

**_ShoppingPsychic, RosiePosie, Shock~You, T*A*N*Y*A, ~PastKlutz~, MI~MI has signed on._**

MI~MI (M): Ok so what do you want to know

ShoppingPsychic (A): Why do you want 2 boy talk

RosyPosy (R): You seemed sort of distracted in the car

M: Well something happened in Haiti

Shock~You (K): You met a boy didn't you

T*A*N*Y*A (T): I see that look in your eyes

~PastKlutz~ (B): Aww our Mina found some1 yayayay

A: Bella focus before you lose your shield

B: oh sorry

K: are you two done so she can tell her story

A: yes

B: yeah

R: ok now please start mina

M: Ok well I was at a stand where I got the plate with the flag effigy and I met a vampire there. We accidentally touched hands and I felt this spark between us. Not like something kate can do. Then I was going to another stand I noticed him following me and blushed. When I got to the stand and turned back around and saw him talking to another girl. Now he is on my mind nearly all the time unless I'm distracted.

A:...

R:...

B:...

T:...

K:...

M: um some1 say something

T: OMG

R: I can't believe it!

A: aaaahhhhhhh

K: YAY YAY YAY YAY

B: I'm happy for you Mina

M: wait hold up... you're happy that I found a guy that's taken what are you insane?

B: Who knows

A: No just we're happy for you

M: WHY! YOU'RE HAPPY THAT I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON A GUY WHO SUPER HOT AND TAKEN!

T: Well who said he's taken

M: I saw him talking to another girl who might I add was seriously hot

K: oh please girly if you felt that then know that you will meet him again. He may not be taken. He only was talking to her and he followed _YOU_

M: whatever Kate can we please drop this and let me go to sleep.

_**RosiePosie, ShoppingPsychic, T*A*N*Y*A, ~PastKlutz~, Shock~You, MI~MI has signed out.**_

"Don't give up Mina," Rose said.

"Mina I am sure you'll meet him again. I have seen you with someone though it is sort of blurry," Alice told me. Stupid pixie psychics."Just be patient." They all said goodnight and left. I had the same dream as yesterday.

**Phew done. I know it's a long chapter sorry. Well anyway please review. I may not have time later today to update so expect one tomorrow. **

**~JOJO  
**


	10. Waiting

**Ok hello again people. I am sorry about what happened yesterday. I just had something to do. So sorry. Well this is what happens while they are waiting. We need to clear some things up about Mina right now. I really don't know where to put this stuff so I am just going to give you a view. Oh Jane I better not find an army of penguins at my doorstep anytime soon.  
**

**1: She is a shape shifter.**

**2: She had vampire strength, speed, hearing, and sight. **

**3: She heals fast like the wolves.  
**

**Now that is all so, on with it… Oh wait I forgot. I don't own Twilight.  
**

Chapter 10: Waiting

~Mina~

I felt someone shaking me lightly. Time for school. I just got back from my break and now I had to go to the place I detested most out of this new life. I really didn't like all the boys starring at all. They were just a bunch of sick perverts. I certainly wasn't the most beautiful out of all the girls, but Tanya and I had to deal with the worst, since we were the single ones. The Denali's were staying with us and Carmen stays home with Esme, while Eleazar goes to work at the hospital with Carlisle posing as Esme's brother. The others were in high school with us. Since there were so many of us, we likely had class with another sibling. Our story was interesting though.

Bella and Emmett were twins who were adopted when they had no family after an accident and were Juniors. They go by Emmett's surname McCartney. Esme was Rosalie and Jasper's aunt and they now live with her. Rosalie is a Junior and Jasper a senior and go by Hale. Alice and I were sisters going by Cullen. She was a senior and I was a Sophomore like Nessie. Renesmee is a Sophomore and is Edward's little sister who is a Junior right now. Then the Denali's had a similar story. Kate and Tanya were twins who were adopted by Carmen and Eleazar. Garrett was Carmen's nephew and now adopted son after his mother died. They all were seniors.

Alice was jumping up and down on my bed like a crazy person. What was wrong with her sometimes? I heard Edward chuckle downstairs.

"Alice I can get dressed perfectly well, thank you very much. What's this big ruckus about anyway?"

"We're having a new student today, and the outfit you picked out doesn't make a good first impression." Typical. After my first entrance in the school I made a big impression. I was the one that had all the boys lined up waiting for me. They were all trying to get me to go out with them.

"Boy or Girl?" I asked her while she entered my closet. "Boy," she simply stated pulling out shirts. Oh yippee! (Heavy Sarcasm) This was just great. Another boy to deal with. Just what I need. "Oh great. Alice don't get carried away now please." She tended to do that often.

She picked out the final outfit for me to wear. A long sleeve black shirt with slash and lace detail. Black dress pants with leather band around the waist. A black Gucci bag, and a gold, silver, and black choker. All paired with ankle black velvet boots. She was good. I got dressed and went down for a quick breakfast. I already smelled the bacon, pancakes, and eggs earlier. I finished and went upstairs for Alice to do my makeup. By the time she finished I found everyone downstairs.**(I looked these outfits up on the Gucci website ^^)  
**

Alice was wearing a sleeveless top with an asymmetric neckline. She had straight long velvet pants and a leather jacket. She had high heel platform sandals with metallic detail, and a medium Gucci Boston bag.

Rosalie was wearing a beige halter top with metal detail, flared white dress pants, 'audrey' high heel pumps with metal studs. She also had 3 bamboo bracelets in gold, silver, and bronze. The final detail was a 'croisette' with bamboo detail and metal beads.

Bella was wearing a white, black, red abstract button shirt and gray-brown flare pants. She had brown high heel platform pumps with a burgundy medium shoulder bag, and large square frame Gucci glasses.

Kate had the same thing as Rosalie but her halter top was a scarf detail. She had high heel platform pumps instead. She though didn't have a bag.

Tanya wore a beige sleeveless shirt with an asymmetrical neckline. She had dark blue jeans with mid heel platform booties. She also had a Gucci shoulder bag, and a cuff bracelet. They all looked great.

Nessie was wearing a long sleeve turtleneck black sweater. She had black skinny pants, black ankle boots, and a black leather jacket. She was accessorized with a Gucci heritage medium shoulder bag, and large square glasses. The guys were good looking too.

Emmett and Jasper were wearing dark jeans with button down shirts. Emmett had a red one while Jasper had a dark green one. They also had a black leather jacket. Edward and Garrett were wearing polo tees. Edward in dark blue, and Garret in gray. The shirts clung to them, showing off their muscles. They had dark jeans and a dark brown leather jacket. They were all wearing sneakers. We headed our separate ways then. Kate, Garrett, and Tanya took Tanya's Peugeot, which I must admit is super. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett took Rosalie's latest edition BMW. Jasper, Alice, and I took Alice's Porsche. I even had a car of my own. My own precious Koenigsegg CCX. I loved that car, though I really wanted to show it off. It was my baby, what kind of mother doesn't want to show how perfect her baby is. **(People this like my dream car :) **

We then headed off. "So Mina did you have a dream last night?" Jasper asked. Huh? What did this mean? How did he know about my dream?

"You seemed anxious last night. I felt a whole lot of things coming off of you last night. Attraction, Envy, and pure Happiness and Joy. What were you dreaming of?" Ugh gulp. I looked at Alice. She just nodded. "Ok well...," I told him about my dream and the things that happened in Haiti. We got to school right after I finished telling Jasper. We exited and like usual some would stare with no shame- usually boys. Edward and Tanya pulled in next. We got out and went to the 'bench'. Everyone was attached to this bench. We all took our designated places. Edward, Garrett, Jasper, and Emmett all on a corner of the table part. Bella, Kate, Alice, and Rosalie usually stayed in their laps or next to them. Tanya and I would usually lay or sit on the seat parts. Nessie would usually sit in the middle of the table.

"Hey beautiful," said the voice of the pig as he came near me. "What do you want Newton?" I said. Tim Newton was the great-grandson of the Mike Newton. I learned about him from Bella and Edward. This guy was the Olympic Gold Medalist of the sport called Jerk. He was also the thing I hated most, a player.

"So, how about me, you, dinner Friday night." Was this guy serious? He kept giving me date offers like every other day. He must have a pretty big head if he can't get that through his head. Hmm let me play around with him. This should be fun.

"Oh Tim sweetie, I thought you would never ask." He had a big smile upon his face. Pig."Where are we going?" I asked in a sweetly sick voice. Somehow he didn't catch it. Man this dude was stupid.

"Oh to that new restaurant. Four Moons." Man how much money has he been saving?

"Aw, how did I get a date with a boy who is so sweet and nice." I smiled a little sweet smile. "Well you know it happens when two people are, meant to be." I saw Edward and Jasper start getting up, but Bella and Alice took care of them. _Trust me._ Overprotective brothers. "Hey come here," I told him walking over to a corner of the school. He followed obediently like a lost puppy.

"You know what happens to boys like you?" He shook his head. "This," and the I punched him lightly in the gut. He coiled over in pain. "Why you little-" I cut him off. "Oh shut it Newton. Get it through your ultra thick head that I would never say yes to a date with you."

"Yeah you will."

"Oh in your dreams, oh wait even in your dreams I wouldn't. Leave me alone and shove that 'you'll be begging for me' up your butt." My work here was done. Oh wait, "Oh one more thing, leave my sisters alone too. If you mess with them, you'll get worse than what you just received." I walked away and heard the bell. I got back to the table.

"Way to go little sister," Emmett told me. "Whatever, come on Ness we have to go." She followed behind me and we made our way to PreCal. I wonder how long I would have to wait for this to be over. In the meantime, I have to deal with this.

~Alec~

Man was waiting boring. I knew I had patience, but this was nearly unbearable. I heard a knock. "Come in," I called towards the door. Felix came in with a smile on his face. I looked at what he had in his hands. Board games. Well I have nothing else to do. After him came Demetri, Jane, Chelsea, Afton, and Heidi. What is this? Did someone call for a party? Then Corin, Santiago, and Renata came in after them.

"Well we heard you were going to have to wait a while, so we decided to help you wait. We don't want you to die out of boredom," Felix said. I noticed how some brought some things. Jane had drinks, Chelsea had pillows, Afton had blankets, Demetri had the guitars from Felix and his Guitar Hero World Tour, Heidi had the drum set, Corin had the mic and extra Wii remotes, Santiago had video games, and Renata had a case of DVD's and Cd's. Ok so this is a party. Oh wonderful. "Come on Alec lighten up. We are here to help."

"Sure Felix, but why do we have to have a party?"

"This is not a party. It's a get-together. We are here to help you."

"Whatever you say." Everyone quickly set things up. "What are we starting off with first?"

"Well you tell us. You are in charge of this," Jane told me. I am in the mood for a movie. "Movie?"

"Sure which one?" Renata asked me. "I don't know. I am in the mood for some humor though."

"I got just the movie." She went over and put the movie in. Dracula. Oh this would be funny. Seems that this wait wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Ok well done with this chapter. I hope to get another chapter up soon. Please review. I would appreciate it. I am sorry I kept you waiting. I hope this doesn't happen anymore, though I can't promise you anything. **

**~JOJO  
**


	11. Invitation

**Ok so I have a new chapter. People don't worry they will meet. Don't pester me on that please. Anyway I have great news, I own Twilight. Oh yeah you heard me I own Twilight. Oh guys nothing really happened with the new student. They were just mentioned.  
**

**SM: Oh really, then where is the document that states you own Twilight?**

**ME: Right here**

**SM: there is nothing there it's just a blank sheet of paper.**

**ME: The inks invisible.**

**SM: Nice try not working**

**ME: oh alright. I don't own Twilight  
**

Chapter 11: Invitation

~Mina~

_1 month later_

School was boring as usual. When we entered, there was a chorus of 'Hey' when we entered. I ran upstairs to start on my homework. I was able to finish half an hour later where Esme finished dinner. "So how was school Mina," Carmen asked when Nessie and I went in the kitchen to eat. Oh homemade pizza. Yummy.

"Oh same old, same old," I told her as I got myself a plate and put 3 slices on it. "Oh ok, what about you Nessie." I didn't pay attention after that and ate my pizza. After I finished I washed the plate and went back upstairs. I looked through my outfits for tomorrow. After I did that I was about to put my headphones in until I heard Carlisle call us downstairs. I made my way down and went to my usual spot on the floor. Everyone started filing in. I saw he had a letter in his hand. Everyone sat down. Carlisle spoke up,"Ok everyone I have something to tell you all." We all waited.

"We received an invitation to a party. It is a medieval party that some of our friends from Europe are hosting. I would like to know if anyone has any objections of going. Mina would you have a problem of going to a party with vampires?"

"No not really. I don't mind going. I really actually like party's especially ones that you have to dress up as characters from the past."

"Really?"

"Yes Carlisle, it would be no problem with me. I am sure there are vampires that know about shape-shifters."

"Very well then. Anyone have any objections to going?" Everyone just shook their heads.

"Ok so it's settled. We are going to attend the party in 2 weeks. Everyone please get your outfits ready in the meantime."

"Carlisle can we create our outfits instead of buying them?" Alice asked. That's weird. Whenever she gets an opportunity to shop, she does.

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you. Come on girls we have to go get material for our dresses." We all got up and followed Alice out to the garage. I couldn't wait to get started. Off to the mall.

~Alec~

I was seriously getting bored. Even after everything they did, I was still bored. I wasn't the only one either. We were all in my room either laying on the floor or on the bed. We had nothing to do. Of course humans would never be able to finish what we did in one month. We already ran out of movies, games, and everything else.

"Guys I got it!" Felix suddenly exclaimed. If it was an idea on how not to be bored, then I would be all for it."What do you have in mind?"

"War. Paintball style," he said with an evil smile forming on his face. Everyone started getting excited.

"Ok now are we going to team play or solo?" Corin asked.

"I don't know who wants team play?" No one really raised their hands.

"Ok so it's settled. We are going solo. Now everyone go get your paintball gun and paint balls." Everyone went to go get theirs. I quickly got mine and loaded it. Everyone hurried back in. I knew everyone had a designated color. Jane: Purple, Felix: Red, Demetri: Dark Green, Afton: Dark Blue, Chelsea: Light Blue, Heidi: Pink, Corin: Light Green, Santiago: Orange, Renata: Yellow, and myself: Black.

"Ok everyone, we need to set the rules straight," Demetri said.

"One we can't use our gifts. No one can. Now next, you need to have a base. We will be playing in the woods and I think that's it. Oh yeah one more thing. We will have 3 rounds of 5 minutes. Ok that's all everyone has one minute to get their base set up when we go behind the gates." We all went out and went outside. We got out and noticed it was nighttime. We all ran our separate ways.

_2 rounds later_

Oh this is just great. I just ran out of paint balls and my base was compromised. Nice. I was a sitting duck out here. _*Snap*_. I turned and noticed Caius.

"What are you doing out here? You should be inside the walls, not out here playing some foolish game. Everyone back in now!" I knew everyone could hear him. They all came out. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. Out here in the middle of the night wasting your time with a paintball war. We are going back now. Aro has something to share with all of us." We followed him with our heads hung low. We got back and went to go changed. I came back out and went to the throne room. I saw some of the guard there looking at our master. We waited quietly for the rest which didn't take to long.

"I see you all cleaned up nicely," Aro told us.

"They were out there being foolish," Caius said.

"Oh they let them have their fun brother. Now I have some news for all of you." We waited.

"We have received an invitation to a party of one of our friends. I would like for us to attend this party. Now we will leave some of you here since we can't all go. Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, and Renata. You will accompany us with the wives to this party. This is a medieval party, and you will have to dress up as if you were from the medieval age. I know some of you are actually. That is all, I expect you all to be ready 2 weeks from now."

"Yes master."

"You are dismissed." We all nodded and left. When I got to my room, I had a giddy feeling inside me. I wanted this party to come faster. Why was this? There was only one conclusion I could come up with, she was going to be there.

**How do you like this chapter. I hope to find some reviews. Oh Jane I have some grave news. Your army of gummy bears passed. I am so sorry to bring you this news. They passed through the kitchen. Well anyway please review. I might get another chapter up tomorrow. **

**~JOJO ^_^  
**


	12. Getting Ready

**People I am back. Jane, no funny business. I don't own the Twilight Saga. Next stop, chapter 12. People just to let you know Mina looks like a 15 year old. We are also going by what Alec looks like in the movie, not in the book on the age subject. **

**NOOOOO! Not again. People this is the 3rd time I am writing this. Sorry for the delay**

Chapter 12: Getting Ready

~Alice~ **(I wanted to try something else. I know some of you like Alice out there^^)**

Oh dear what am I going to do? No, no, no this is not happening. I will not let that happen. It will not.

_Past Vision _**(It's one that she saw. This is why she is freaking out)**

_I saw Mina and Rosalie deciding to go and buy some fabric. Tag read 100% silk. They bought it and came back home. There was a tag on the inside that said 15% silk, 75% didn't see it and cut it out attaching it to Mina's dress._

_Present Time_

They were going to make a huge mistake. I had to help them. I quickly paid for what I got and tried to find them. I found them just in time at a fabric store.

"STOP!" They both turned around and looked at me. Well everyone in the store looked at me really. "Oh sorry for interrupting, go back to what you were doing." Now I know how Bella feels when she is embarrassed in public. It was unpleasant. I made my way over to Rose and Mina.

"What is going on Alice," Mina asked me.

"Well I saw you buying that fabric and you were going to make a big mistake." They looked at the fabric in their hands. They looked at me as if to question my sanity. The fabric was beautiful. It was a silver-ish purple with embroidered taffeta. "Why Alice? This fabric will go perfect with my dress." It was true it would go perfect. I truly liked it.

"Well it was 75% polyester." Rose's eyes got wide and Mina's were just there giving me a look that said 'so what'. She really didn't care. Well that much I understood. She was like Bella a little. She liked the material things, but she never really cared on quality on things she liked. She then gave me those puppy eyes I knew I couldn't resist. Man I taught her good.

_Vision_

_I saw Mina with another guy. He seemed to be a vampire. "You know that dress is very beautiful. You are too," the voice said. _

Aw. Now I knew I couldn't not let her get it. "Alright you can get it." She just smiled widely at me. "Thank you so much Alice." She went over and paid for the fabric. We all made our way home after stopping at a few stores. We got home to find Nessie, Bella, Kate, and Tanya upstairs in the room that we converted so we could make our dresses. Tanya's and Kate's were almost done. We already completed Esme and Carmen's dresses. The rest of us still had some ways to go. "Hey girls," Rosalie said.

"Hey," They all said. "We got some more fabric."

"Oh that's good," Tanya said. They each came and got what they needed and went back to work. I went to my table. Time for me to get back to work too.

~Demetri~

We were all going to the boutique that was inside castle walls for our outfits. The girls were excited, except for Jane. We got there and saw the clerk's eyes go big when he saw the girls come in. We all looked at him. After 15 minutes of looking through the boutique, we finally got everything we wanted. The girls dresses were very nice.** (I'm not very good at describing dresses. Bear with me please. Dresses on profile)**

Jane got a very beautiful one that suited her very well. It was black, sleeveless, and had gold embroideries on it. It had a scarf like attachment that went around the middle of her arms.

Heidi had an classical red one. It was silk and had gold ribbons tied around her waist, elbows, and was crossed on her chest. It had also had gold along the border of opening.

Corin had the simplest one. It had three different colors. Pink, magenta, and white. The magenta covered the front of her chest. She had a white fabric like a skirt on the front. The pink went around her like a long coat. It suited her nicely.

Renata bought a stunning blue one. It had an attached coat that covered her shoulders and arms. The skirt was long in a cone shape. It had silver embroidery on it.

Chelsea had an interesting one with a complex, yet simple green one. The sleeves were green and long. There was a white fabric that covered her chest and skirt. From under her chest the green started again and went down in a v shape. in the front. There was a gold ribbon around her stomach on the green part. They were all very beautiful.

"Are we done here?" Felix asked. I was starting to get bored here. "Yes we are, though we have to go find some matching jewelery," Corin said.

"We'll meet you back later. Can you take these with you? Don't get them dirty," Heidi told us. We took the dresses and headed back. Alec looked anxious. I wish I could have tracked that girl for Alec. Jane could be convincing. She wouldn't let me track her. She wanted things to take it's course without anyone interfering.

"Hey Romeo, you seem anxious. What's wrong?" Felix asked breaking the silence. Afton just chuckled. He already knew what was going on. Well of course he knew. Why would Alec come to us for romantic advice. It was Afton's area of expertise. We looked at Afton waiting an answer. He put his hands up, "I'm not telling." We looked at Alec.

"Ok I'll tell you," he said. We waited expectantly. "After Aro told us the news, I went to my room and started feeling anxious. I wanted this party to come faster. I didn't know what was going on. I had this feeling that I just can't describe, and then I realized I would see _her._" He wanted to see her again. That was reasonable.

"Romeo, you don't even know her name. What is it? Juliet? How can you know that she is the one when you don't know a thing about her, besides what she looks like?" He had a point.

"I just knew when I saw her Felix. When our fingers came in contact, I knew it. She was the _one_." Felix didn't seem to understand, but he let it go. If this is what Alec feels like just from a sight, then he would be extremely happy if they were ever together.

**I am so sorry. My computer messed up. I didn't have internet connection and I forgot I didn't and tried saving which ended up erasing what I had. Again so sorry. I might be able to put another chapter up in an hour. I don't know so don't get your hopes up. Later**

**~JOJO^_^**


	13. Party

**Hey everyone. It's the big chapter. Yay! You know what it is. If you don't know, then I'm not telling you. You'll have to read to find out. Mwahaha I don't own Twilight and neither do you. (Unless you're Stephenie Meyer. If you are then it is an honor. Though it's not likely you are.)**

Chapter 13: Party

~Mina~

Today was the day. We came last night here in London. We were staying at The Savoy. It was very nice. The party started at 7:30 and I still had some time. Alice of course wanted to go shopping, since she said it was going to rain a little. We went from store to store, and by the time we got back to the hotel, we had like 40 bags each. Luckily Alice bought 1 more suitcase for all of us girls.

We still had 2 hours until the party started, but knowing Alice she would want to get us ready now. We were all sorted with a job. I had to do make-up. Rosalie would do hair. Tanya was in charge of taking out the dresses. Kate was supposed to take out the shoes. Bella was supposed to put the jewelry out. Alice would make sure everything was ok. Since we already took everything, Nessie, Esme, and Carmen had nothing to do. Alice went on in first since she had to make sure everything was ready for the rest of us.

Alice had a long dark green dress that touched the floor. It had gold trimmings around her waist, her arms, the head opening, and a strip in the middle on the front. It was a nice fit for her. She had gold heels with it and her hair was curled. Her make-up was the same like her dress. She had dark green eye shadow and sparkly gold eyeliner. She had an emerald and gold jewelry set. The emeralds were rectangular. **(Um when you see the picture it will be silver instead of gold. Just imagine) **She looked amazing.

Rosalie went in next. When she was done, she looked amazing. She had a red velvet dress, with gold trimmings like Alice. They were on her chest, around her waist, and in the middle on the front. Her sleeves were interesting. She had the bottom half made of velvet, and it was tied to her top half with 3 red ribbons. She had light red eye shadow, and light gold eyeliner that didn't stand out like Alice's. She had red heels and a ruby jewelry set. The rubies were cut into hearts and the chain wag gold. **(Again the chain is silver. It had to go with the dress.) **Her hair was put into a braided bun with curled bangs hanging beside her face.

Bella went in after her. Tanya took out Bella's dress, which was one that didn't have gold. It was a royal blue dress with silver rings around the top of her elbows. The sleeves had 2 layers, and the top one was cut from the ring down. She had blue eye shadow, and dark blue eyeliner. The heels Kate got out for her were silver, and her jewelry was from sapphires. They were round and had little diamonds with them. Her hair was crumpled.

Nessie was ready next. She had a white dress made of velvet. It was a simple dress that had silver ribbons on the chest. The sleeves were made of a see-through material. She had white heels and silver make-up. She had a beautiful jewelry set. The silver chains were intertwined with small diamonds on it. She had her hair in a bun like Rosalie, except it wasn't braided.

Carmen was after that. She had a gold and white dress. It had white sleeves and a space in the front where it was white. It had a white border at the top too. The rest was in plain gold silk. It was paired with gold heels. She had gold make up on, and her hair was curled. **(Hey um I don't have jewelry sets for them all. Only Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Mina have them. Sorry)**

Tanya went in next. When she was finished, she was wearing a simple blue-silver dress. She paired it with the same colored heels, and she had silver eyeliner and the dress color eye shadow. Her hair was straightened going down her back.

Kate was next. She had a brown velvet dress. It had gold trimmings on it. It was very open from her wrists down. She had brown heels and brown make-up. I put dark brown eyeliner on her, which made her gold eyes stand out. I gave her some light brown eye shadow as well. She had her hair braided and put in a bun.

Esme went in after she was done. She had a beautiful orange and gold dress. I didn't understand what was with everyone and gold. It was cut from her waist and open to reveal the gold. The gold pattern was very fancy. She had light gold heels to go with it. I put light gold make-up on her. She had her hair down in waves.

"Come on Mina," Alice said. "You're last, but not least." I went in and showered. I used magnolia body wash and shampoo. I went and dried my hair. I got dressed in my dress. I made my dress from the fabric I got and purple velvet. The purple velvet went around like a coat and was tied together at the chest with purple ribbons. I had purple heels with it and amethyst. They diamonds were in a heart shape like Rosalie's. I had dark purple eyeliner and light purple eye shadow. Rosalie put my hair in a long braid going down my back.

I looked in the mirror and saw someone I didn't see in a long time. Someone who was beautiful. Someone who had nothing to fear. Someone who made other girls jealous whenever she walked in the room. I missed this me.

"Well ladies, let's go," Rosalie said. We got everything else we needed and left. We met the guys in the hallway. "You all look lovely," Garret said as he kissed Kate's hand. They guys complimented them and I felt a slight twinge of jealousy. We arrived at the entrance that went underground. When we entered, we had to get checked on the list. There was a big ballroom and classical music. There were already around 200 vampires and a few humans there. The place was decorated like a medieval castle. There were many lights that made it bright, despite that it was underground.

"Mina why don't we stick together?" Nessie asked me.

"Sounds good. I didn't think this party was going to be boring."

"Oh, come on. It's not that boring." I gave her a look like she was crazy. "Ugh...yeah you're right."

"Usually am." She gave me a look. We went around and she introduced me to the Nauhel. He seemed very nice. We chatted and ate some food that was brought for humans and half-breeds. I must admit; for vampires that don't cook, they make the best chocolate cake. I was becoming very bored. "Would you like to dance?" Jasper asked me.

"Jasper, you don't have to take pity on me."

"Come one Mina you're bored. Is something wrong?"

"Yes. You know what's wrong." He sat down next to me.

"Mina. I wish there was some way I could help." I felt a jot run through me making me excited.

"Jasper stop toying with my emotions. You know I don't like it when you do that."

"What are you talking about?" he asked looking at me confused.

"Stop toying with my emotions."

"I'm not doing anything," he said. I heard the truth in his voice. What was going on?

"Well Alice is waiting for me. I'll see you around." I sat there for a while longer, until a girl came to sit next to me. She was wearing a black dress that was beautiful. I saw she had onyx earrings and a necklace. She had her blond hair up in a bun. I decided to talk with her.

"Hello," I told her. She looked at me and smiled a polite smile. "Hi, I'm Jane," she said putting her hand out.

"Minalia. I like Mina better though."

"Nice name. Who are you here with?"

"The Cullen's. You?"

"I'm part of the Volturi guard. Are you a vampire?"

"Oh no. I'm a shape-shifter."

"Cool." We then started chatting. I learned a lot about her. She was a pretty cool vampire. We got along well too.

"Well I have to go. Hey want to meet my brother?"

"Sure." She led me through the crowd. I stopped when I saw the boy. "Alec, Mina. Mina, Alec."

~Alec~

We were just about ready to leave. We had to go a day earlier and we were staying The Savoy. As much as I liked London, I couldn't enjoy it like I wanted to. I was too anxious. I wanted the party to start already, but we couldn't leave yet. Aro wanted us to wait. In the meantime I was reading. Or trying to. The girl was the only thing on my mind. I tried to concentrate on other things, but failed miserably. In the end I quit and let her take over my mind. It wasn't so bad.

"Hey Alec," Jane greeted me as she walked into my room. "Hey Jane."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about something."

"Something or _someone_?" she questioned.

"Why do I have to tell you the answer? You already know it."

"True. Very true. Well get ready. We're leaving in an hour."

"I don't need an hour to get ready. You girls do."

"Well yes, but you want to look your best for her, don't you?"

"I guess."

"Ok then get ready." She left the room and went to hers. I got out my outfit and shoes. I went and showered. I got dressed in the black outfit. **(Ok well I don't know how to describe the guys. Just imagine them in the outfits in their designated colors)**

"Alec can I come in?" Corin asked.

"Yeah, sure." She came in looking lovely.

"What is it Corin?"

"Oh well Jane told me to come and fix your hair."

"I'm not a girl." She just laughed.

"I know that. She just wanted to me to make your hair look, single, flirty, and handsome."

"You can say all that just by the way your hair looks?"

"Yep. Now sit still." I did as she said and stayed. After 5 minutes of gelling, combing, and messing up, she was done. I looked in the mirror and I saw what she was true. "Voila."

"This is good. How did you do this?" I asked her.

"Secret. Can't tell."

"Well anyway, great."

"Thank you, now I have to go." She left and went back to the girls. I went to Felix and the guys.

"Hey Romeo, what's up?" Felix asked as he was laying down looking at the T.V.

"Nothing much. What's taking the girls so long?"

"Dude, they're girls. How am I supposed to know?"

"Good point." I sat down on the bed too and we were waiting watching a comedy. We finally left after a while. We arrived to the party 2 minutes later. It was bright down there. I hung around and talked to acquaintances. I still wanted to see her. Where was she? Was my instinct wrong? I decided to ask Afton.

"Hey Afton, can your instinct ever be wrong?"

"No not really. Why are you asking?"

"I haven't seen her."

"Alec I will ask you an important question; do you still have the feeling she's here?" I thought for a while. I still had a feeling. It felt stronger than usual.

"Yes, it's stronger though."

"Then that means she's here. Just be patient."

"Thanks Afton."

"No problem, Romeo." I left and went to sit back at the table. I scented Jane coming up behind me. I turned and found her. I heard Jane speak.

"Alec, Mina. Mina, Alec"

**Oh cliffy. So what did you think? All the dresses and jewelry are on my profile. I would like some reviews people. Peace  
**

**~JOJO ^_^**


	14. Introductions

**Hello again. Yay! I'm happy! Here's another chapter. I know I left you off on a cliffy. I know I'm evil. Mwhahahaha *clears throat* Sorry. I still don't own Twilight **

Chapter 14: Introductions

~Jane~ (Here you go Jane)

I went to sit down and sat by this girl. I saw she had purple eyes.

"Hello," she said. I might as well make a new friend. She seemed nice enough.

"Hi," I put my hand out to her. "I'm Jane."

"Minalia. I like Mina better though."

"Nice name. Who are you here with?"

"The Cullen's. You?" Oh. They were here. I would have to say hi to Bella.

"I'm part of the Volturi guard. Are you a vampire?" I asked. I didn't see contacts in her eyes.

"Oh no. I'm a shape-shifter."

"Cool." We started talking to each other. I learned a lot about her. She was actually pretty cool. I was positive that we would get along. I then remembered Alec. I'm sure he was waiting.

"Well I have to go. Hey you want to meet my brother?" I asked her.

"Sure." She followed me to where Alec was. He looked shocked when he saw her. "Alec, Mina. Mina, Alec," I introduced them. They said nothing and looked at each other. My eyes kept darting back and forth between them. My eyes grew wide as I knew whom he was. She was the girl Alec was talking about. How did I not see it? "I'm going to go now," I told them. They just nodded.

I made my way to the others. "I found her." They I looked at me with wide eyes. I told them the short story. They looked appalled and we were sneaking around. I noticed that they started talking. The dancing then started and he asked her to dance. I was so excited. I couldn't believe it. I was awesome.

~Mina~

I couldn't believe my eyes. He was right there in front of me, and I was making a fool of myself.

"I'm going to go now," Jane said. I nodded. We looked at each other for a few more seconds until I snapped out of my trance. "I'm Mina," I said sticking my hand out. He seemed to snap out of it too. "Alec," he said taking my hand. I felt that spark once again. Why oh why did he have to be taken? "Well it's nice to meet you. Where is your mate?" I asked him. He looked at me confused. "What mate?"

"The one that I saw with you when we met in Haiti," I told him. He looked at me with an amused expression.

"That wasn't my mate. Heidi was one of my friends." Oh great now I felt dumb.

"Oh I feel dumb now."

"I'm sure I would have come up with the same assumption."

"I guess."

"You know what the funny thing is?"

"What?"

"I thought the way Corin made my hair look it would show something." I didn't pay attention to his hair, since I was too mesmerized by his face. I noticed his hair and it screamed, SINGLE! How did I not see that? Alice taught me boy hair language when I first went to school.

"Oh yeah. I noticed."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said smiling. He gave me a smile. They announced that it was time for dancing. Alec looked at me. Even thinking his name made me swoon.

"Would you like to dance Lady Minalia?" he asked as he took my hand and put a kiss on it. I felt that spark again. Might as well play along.

"It would be an honor Sir Alec." He took my hand in his. His other hand was around my waist, and mine was on his shoulder. It felt so right. I could stay here forever and not worry about anything. I felt protected and everything was perfect. How could I feel so much about a guy who I just met? We danced for a few songs. After a while Alice came up to us.

"Hey Alec," she said.

"Hello Alice." I smiled at Alice. I gave her a knowing look. Her eyes grew a little wide. A bright smile crossed her face.

"Well I just came by to say hi. Come on Jasper," she said as she dragged Jasper.

"Would you like to go outside?" he asked.

"Sure." He led me around the groups of vampires and led me to the entrance. We went outside. He then without warning picked me up bridal style. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no it's ok. Where are we going?" I asked him as he started running somewhere. I didn't know my way around London, but it seems he did. "Close your eyes," he told me. I did as he told me. He continued running. He set me down lightly on something cool and hard. "You can open your eyes now." I opened them and saw lights lighting up the sky.

~Alec~

I was star struck. She was beautiful in a purple gown. I loved it on her. Jane said she was just going to go. We stayed there for a few more seconds looking at each other.

"I'm Mina," she said in an angelic voice. She put her hand out to shake. "Alec," I said as I took it. I couldn't ignore the spark that was there again. "Well it's nice to meet you. Where's your mate?" she asked me. Huh? I was confused.

"What mate?"

"The one that I saw you with when we met in Haiti." Oh. She thought Heidi was my mate.

"That wasn't my mate. Heidi was one of my friends."

"Oh. I feel dumb." She shouldn't call herself that. I was sure she was smart. "I'm sure I would've come up with the same assumption."

"I guess."

"You know what the funny thing is?"

"What?"

"I thought the way Corin made my hair look, it would show something." I instantly regretted it. I was coming on too strong.

"Oh yeah. I noticed."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said smiling a breathtaking smile. I smiled back. It was then time to dance. I didn't know what happened, but the next thing I knew was asked her "Would you like to dance Lady Minalia?" I then took her hand and kissed it. I felt that spark once more. When would I get used to it?

"It would be an honor Sir Alec," she said. I loved the way she said my name. I then took her hand and she put her other one around my shoulders. My other hand was around her waist. It felt so right. **(Great minds think alike)** We danced and danced. I lost count of how many songs we went trough.

"Hey Alec," I turned to find Alice from the Cullen's. At least we weren't enemies anymore.

"Hello Alice," I greeted her and smiled. Mina gave her a look. Was she with them? I didn't mind if she was though. The Cullen's were nice.

"Well I just came to say hi. Come on Jasper," she said as she was dragging Jasper away. That was interesting. I suddenly had an idea.

"Would you like to go outside?" I asked her. "Sure." I led her outside and picked her up bridal style. "I hope you don't mind," I told her as I started running. "Oh no. Where are we going?" she asked. I didn't say anything. "Close your eyes," I told her. She obliged. I ran to the spot I usually go to when I visit. I set her down. "You can open your eyes now." She opened them and she gasped. The lights were beautiful, but nothing could compare to her right here, right now.

**Done. Hey Jane how's the Viking army coming along. Well please update soon. Just a warning, I might take off my comedy if I don't get hits or reviews. Just a warning. Well Peace**

**~JOJO ^_^**


	15. Big Ben

**Sorry for the delay. I really was occupied with something else. So no armies better come, though there will be one for you Jane unless you update yours too. What else...oh yeah. I don't own Twilight, but it probably wouldn't exist if I did. I would never be able to have a dream that cool. On with it.**

Chapter 15: Big Ben

~Mina~

I noticed that I was in Big Ben. **(If you can stay at the top of Big Ben then awesome, if not then too bad I like it this way)** I looked out and saw London lighten up. It was beautiful. I looked over at Alec and saw him looking at me. I felt like my face was on fire. He smiled and I sighed.

"So do you like it?" he asked gesturing to the lights.

"It's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Your welcome." We just sat there sitting looking at each other. We unconsciously were leaning forward. I didn't realize that we were so close to each other. We both seemed to realize that we were leaning close to each other at the same time and pulled back. I just blushed, which blushing twice in a row really doesn't happen to me. We sat there in awkward silence until he broke it.

"So..."

"So..." I mimicked in the same tone. He just laughed and shook his head.

"Well why don't you tell me about yourself?" I became a little sad. My past came to mind. I tried to not let it come to mind, but as he asked I couldn't help it. I didn't realize that tears were forming in my eyes until I felt one on my cheek. He seemed to notice my tear and wiped it away and pulled me in a hug.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. He felt sorry. It wasn't his fault. "It's not your fault."We just sat there. Alec still had me in his arms rubbing my back. He didn't even know me, and he was so sweet trying to comfort me. I stopped crying. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I did that," I replied.

"Don't be. It's alright. It's my fault anyway."

"I said it's not. Look I made your shirt all wet." I put my hand on his chest where it was wet.

"Don't worry about that."

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you about myself."

"You don't have to. I don't want you to be sad again."

"No it's fine. It's nothing about me now, it's just my past. I don't like it."

"Oh. Well you don't have to tell me about that."

" Then where should I start?"

~Alec~

**(I don't like repeating conversations, but it's sort of necessary) **

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was gorgeous. She turned and saw me looking at her. She just turned and blushed. I noticed I wasn't breathing for a reason. I then smelled a beautiful smell. I knew it came from her though it wasn't vampire, human, werewolf, or shape-shifter. It was a delicate smell that consisted of magnolia, rose, and apple.

"So do you like it?" I asked her.

"It's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here," she replied. We didn't realize that we were staring at each other and leaning towards each other. I really wanted to kiss those pale pink lips. We pulled back when our faces were inches away from each other. She just blushed and turned away. That was a beautiful blush. I wish I could see it everyday. I wish I could learn about her.

"So..." I said.

"So..." she mimicked.

"Well why don't you tell me about yourself?" Sadness seemed to cross her face. What did I do? Did I say something? What's going on? I saw tears forming and caught one that fell. I didn't even know her, and I already hurt her. Gosh am I that stupid? Yes, yes I am. I pulled her my chest to comfort her. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she told me. I didn't say anything and rubbed her back. We just sat there, while she cried in my chest. She seemed so fragile. I couldn't see her like this. She stopped crying after a few minutes. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I did that."

"Don't be. It's alright. It's my fault anyway."

"I said it's not. Look I made your shirt all wet." She placed her hand where it was wet. She just cried and she was worrying about my shirt.

"Don't worry about that."

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you about myself." She was willing to tell me about herself. I didn't want to make her cry again.

"You don't have to. I don't want you to be sad again." Why did I just say that? Just saying that would make her _again_. Gosh I was a fool.

"No, it's fine. It's nothing about me now, it's my past. I don't like it." She didn't like her past. I wouldn't pry. If she wished to keep her past secret, then she would keep it secret.

"Oh. Well you don't have to tell me about that."

"Then where should I start?"

"How about we do something like 20 questions?"

"Sure." She smiled that beautiful smile. I knew this was going to be the most interesting 20 questions yet.

**Ok I know this is kind of short, but I need to do this. If not I would be switching back and forth between POV's. So please review, and I have a question for you all. Would you all like for me to give you a song for each chapter? Like a background song? I have a poll for this and please vote. That's it so PEACE**

**~JOJO ^_^  
**


	16. Questions

**Hello people that decided to read! Ok well I told you last chapter that I have a poll. Please vote or if you can't then review your answer. The question is: Should I give each chapter of Twisted a chapter song? I will keep this poll and question up until next chapter. Also I don't own Twilight :( **

Chapter 16: Questions

~Alec~

Great! 20 questions! Why did I suggest that? "Do you want to start?" I asked her.

"Sure. Well let's start over. Name?" I just laughed. "Alec Volturi."

"Minalia Talli Cullen." That was a beautiful name. Of course a beautiful name goes with someone who is beautiful.

"Nice name. Birthday?"

"Thank you and July 9th."

"November 27."

"Favorite Color?"

"Black."

"Purple."

"Favorite Book?"

"Toughie. Let's see, I would have to go with Chronicles of Narnia. I can't choose my favorite out of those." She had nice taste. I could say I liked them too though they weren't my favorite. **(This really isn't my favorite. I actually haven't read them. I just thought of a book)**

"Neat I might have to go with The Three Musketeers."

"Dumas. Nice. Ok favorite movie?" She was a familiar with Dumas. I could relate to her.

"Can't decide. I do like Avatar, Transformers, and Pirates of the Caribbean."

"I like those too though I would have to go with Titanic." Oh no. I don't need someone else who is like Jane on the movie.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah what's wrong?" Oh great.

"Nothing it's just so..."

"So what?"

"I'm just not a fan."

"How can you not be a fan?" Of course she was like Jane. How could you not be a fan? I guess I could make an exception for her. I just want to drop this right now.

"I'm just not. Now favorite author?"

"Another toughie. I like Jane Austen, Shakespeare, Alexandre Dumas, and a couple others." Excellent taste. She really likes classics.

"Same here. They're good."

"Ok, well what music do you like?"

"Muse, Paramore, Jimmy Eat World, stuff like that."

"Same here. I'm a huge Paramore fan."

"Cool. Who are you here with?"

"Cullens. You're with the Volturi guard." How did she know that? "Your sister told me. She seems really nice."

"Oh. Wait a second this my sister we're talking about right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Did you she was nice?"

"Yeah she was. There a problem?"

"She just isn't nice really. Especially to strangers."

"Well she was nice to me. I thought we could be friends."

"Huh, ok. I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What are you?"

"Shape-shifter."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you met the wolves right?"

"Yeah. They didn't exactly have the most appealing scent."

"I know. I'm just different." Then out of nowhere a monkey was in her place. "See," I heard her voice but it came from the monkey. I just instantly jumped back.

"Whoa!"

"Oh sorry. Hold on," the monkey said. In that next second the monkey turned back into Mina. That was creepy. What surprised me even more was that she looked the same, as if she never changed. "That was...interesting." She just laughed that adorable laugh. "I know, I'm weird," she said.

"In a good way." We leaned close to each other again. We were closer than last time. We closed the last centimeter for our lips to touch.

**Evil am I not? Of course I am! Anyway please vote for my poll. If not review your answer, or just plainly review. Peace**

**~JOJO ^_^  
**


	17. Sorry

**OK so here is another chapter! I'm back on my game. Expect more updates. BTW I wrote this whole The poll is closed now. Anyway most votes said yes! I don't own Twilight if any of you didn't know.**

_**(Ugh guys I don't have a chapter song. It happens. Sorry.)**_

Chapter 17: Sorry_**  
**_

~Mina~

Our lips touched. Hie lips were warm against mine. The kiss was slow, had a taste of passion, and grew every second. Stop! I had to stop. I wasn't ready. Or was I? No! I pulled away quickly and ran to the other side of the tower. He looked at me, and I saw enjoyment, confusion, and hurt plastered on his face. I understood that. I mean who wouldn't when they just kissed someone that willingly kissed them back and that someone suddenly pulled away for no apparent reason known to them. Gosh even thinking that makes me feel out of breath.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," I told him. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have kissed you," he replied.

"No need to apologize. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have led you on. I'm sorry."

"It's because I'm a vampire isn't it?" How could he think that? Of course it wasn't. "No it's not. It's all my fault. Only if my past didn't get in my way. Gosh I HATE it!" He looked at me with a worried expression.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked. Could I talk about it? Should I? I knew it was time, but I couldn't tell him. I needed some girl talk.

"No thank you. Alec if you don't mind, may we go back?" He just sighed and came over to me. "If that is what you wish."

"Thank you."

"May I?" He gestured towards me.

"Oh yes." He picked me up and ran back. We went inside and I was met by Alice, Rose, Bella, Tanya, Kate, and Nessie. Of course Alice saw me ask the girls. After a few months of staying with the Cullen's, she suddenly was able to see my future. One minute total dark abyss, the next you see the light.

"I had a nice evening Sir Alec. I hope to see you around."

"It was an honor Lady Minalia. Goodbye." He kissed my hand and left. I turned and faced the girls. They looked at me with curiosity swirling in their eyes. They were all about to say something before I cut them off. "Don't even think about asking _any_ questions now. You will get answers tonight at the hotel. Any of you ask now, and you won't be getting _any_ answers. You know me and I will stick to my decision. Now I would like to be alone." I walked towards the table with sweet deserts. I took a few pieces of the amazing chocolate cake. Chocolate; faithful til the end.

~Alec~

I didn't understand what was wrong. I went back to the table to be met by Jane. I just gave her a look and she kept quiet. Everyone came back to the table, and we left around 3 AM. No one said anything as we made our way back to the hotel. Something told me that Jane told them something but I didn't care. We arrived at the hotel and I changed clothes. I had on black jeans and a black t-shirt. I went and sat outside looking at the lights, but they reminded me of my time with Mina this evening.

I didn't understand what was wrong. Did I do something wrong? Why did she cry about her past? Why did she hate it? There were so many questions that I didn't have the answers to. I promised her I wouldn't barge, and I wouldn't but curiosity still had me. I went back inside and laid on the bed.

"Hey Romeo. What's up?" Felix asked. "Nothing." I got up and left. I didn't want to answer any questions. I found my way to the roof and was about to sit down when I heard Jane and Mina. I hid and listened, though I was kind of ashamed of myself. I was never like this.

"You have to Mina," Jane said. Have to what?

"I can't Jane," Mina replied. Can't what?

"Mina you have to. When will you ever get a chance like this again? Tell him." So this involved a guy. Who? What was she going to tell who? Mina just sighed.

"Ok. I'll tell him. Thank you for listening Jane. You're a really good friend." Whoa friend? Jane doesn't really make friends in a day, much less in less than 12 hours.

"Your welcome. If you need anything, let me know. I'm here for you girl. I'll go get him." She headed back in.

I followed her and saw she was heading towards my room. I found another entrance and got in before she did. She came in the room. "Go talk to her."

"Mina, dumb nut. Go talk to her! She's on the roof now. She needs to tell you something." Were they talking about me on the roof? Did I even want to know what she had to say?

"Jane..."

"Don't you 'Jane' me. You are going on the roof and talking to her. No excuses. Now get your butt off that bed and go talk to her. Now!" No use fighting. Jane usually did get what she wanted. The easy way or the hard way. It was better to go easy.

"Fine. I'm going." I got my jacket-though I didn't need it. I made my way outside to the roof. I saw her staring out at the lights humming a tune and shivering slightly. I placed my jacket around her shoulders and sat next to her.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

**I'm evil, I know. Anyway there is that chapter. If any of you know of a song that is about a girl who was hurt in the past by a guy she thought loved her and can't trust anymore, then let me know and I'll update this chapter. Peace people**

**~JOJO ^_^ (THE EVIL GENIUS)  
**


	18. Story

**Back. Well hello again. Sorry about not updating. I am updating now though. Why now you ask? Well I'm sick and bored. I have nothing to do. So here is another chapter. Plus I don't own the Twilight Saga. Read now, please. For my sake. Or for yourself. Don't care just read.**

Chapter 18: Story

_Chapter Song: Cry by Rihanna _

~Mina~

I sat at the table waiting for everyone to be ready to leave. Sometime around 2 AM we left. The girls didn't say anything to me. They just talked to each other about everyone they met. In truth I didn't really want to talk about it with them. I knew they would listen to me, but then again they do would ask many questions. Carmen thankfully gave me the escape I so desperately needed.

"So how was your night Mina?" There was a chorus of 'no' and 'oh great'. Thank you Carmen. Well it wasn't her fault. She didn't know, but I would still use it to my advantage.

"No answers," I told them. This should be funny.

"Aw come on Mina. Please we want answers," Kate said. That did it. I knew just by Carmen saying that, they would dig themselves a hole.

"Well I was going to tell you since Carmen asked that and not any of you, but you just asked for them. I'm not even in my room so no answers." They complained a lot, but they finally stopped. I got to my room and changed. I put on a black tank top with a little lace and jeans. I changed my heels into black high tops, and undid my hair. Staying in that braid maid it curly and I left it down. I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open." Big mistake. The girls hurried on in. And Emmett thought he could sneak in with them. If there was anyone worse with gossip other than the girls in my room, it's Emmett. No one wants to tell him anything since he would just spill it in public. The big lovable airhead. "Sorry Em. Out," Bella told him.

"Not just him. All of you out, or I'm going to physically kick you out," I told them. "We're staying put," Tanya said. They all nodded in agreement. Seems physical force must be used it seems. I grabbed Tanya and Alice by the hair and dragged them into the hall and left them there. I looked at the others.

"Now, you have two choices. A: you can walk out of here with your pride intact and hair not pulled, or B: dragged out by your roots. You choose." They all left quickly out the door. "Good choice," I muttered. I didn't know who to talk to. I need fresh air. I went to the balcony. I looked out at the lights and one thing came to mind.

Alec.

But unfortunately he wasn't the only thing that went through my head.

Lamon.

Memories flooded my head. I couldn't help let the tears fall. I left the room and went to find a way out to the stars. I found it and sat out looking at the stars. I poured my eyes out. I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw who I needed to talk to, but not who I wanted. Jane walked over with a concerned look on her face. She was wearing a black and white graphic tee with skulls, white pants, and black and white high tops.

"Are you ok Mina?"

"No."

"What's wrong? Did Alec do something wrong? Did something happen tonight? If he did something, I'm going to kill him." She didn't know what happened.

"What? No, he didn't do anything wrong, and you didn't know what happened tonight?"

"Well I don't know that, why I found you crying your eyes out over here, basically a lot of things."

"I know how you feel being left in the dark."

"Well I'm sure a lot of people would know how I feel, but why would you."

With that, I told her my story. Basically the abridged version. **(You didn't seriously think I would tell you the story now did you?)** I left out a couple details that would be revealed at a later date. Hopefully a very late date.

"And that's why I pulled away from the kiss."

"Wait, you kissed Alec?"

"Didn't I just tell you that?"

"Yeah but it finally just sunk in. Wow after thousands of years, my brother actually kissed a girl, well one he actually likes and not a dare."

"Can we get back to the task at hand, and wow really?"

"Yeah really. How many guys have you kissed?"

"Tell you later. Task at hand."

"Oh right. Well don't you think you should tell him this story. He seems out of it, more than usual."

"I don't know if I can."

"Well we are staying here and leaving tomorrow. Now or never."

"I can't."

"You have to Mina."

"I can't Jane."

"Mina you have to. When will you ever get another chance like this? Tell him."

"Ok, I'll tell him. Thank you for listening Jane. You're a really good friend." I truly meant it. She was nice and cared.

"Your welcome. If you need anything, let me know. I'm here for you girl. I'll go get him." She left and went to go get Alec. There was a way I had to tell him and I knew how. I started humming a little tune until I felt a jacket being placed over my shoulders. I didn't realize I was shaking slightly, though it was because I was nervous and not cold. He sat next to me.

"You wanted to talk?"

~Alec~ (It's necessary)

"Yeah," she said. I noticed that she was a tank top that was perfect on her,

"Well what is it?" Then I suddenly felt her lips on mine. I willingly kissed her back like anyone would do. The kiss got deeper and deeper. I didn't even realize my tongue was already tracing her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted. With our tongues fighting for dominance I felt her hands knot in my hair and I already had my hands around her waist. She was so sweet and delicious, that I wanted her more and more. I pulled her closer and she already had her legs on my lap. We both pulled away breathless.

"That was one hell of a kiss," was all I could say. She just nodded and untangled her hands from my hair while I unwillingly took my hands away from her waist. She situated herself again next to me.

"Was that what you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"No not really," she said.

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong. I wanted to do that I mean...gosh I'm confused." I just smiled.

"So what did you want to tell me."

"I know you're confused on why I pulled away last time and now we just practically had a mini make-out session." She had point. I couldn't get my mind to stop spinning.

"Yeah pretty much though I wouldn't say it was mini."

"Well it's story time."

"Well go ahead and tell it." **(Story time. Go get your popcorn. Not really unless you want to.) **

"It was a few years ago. I lived in a different place, a different time. I was royalty with the two most powerful parents. I liked that life a little, though I wish I had more freedom. So through the years my parents tried to find me the right suitor I guess. I liked a few and hated others but I never found who I was looking for. My parents were growing desperate until they brought in one of the most eligible princes. His name was Lamon." She stopped and I saw tears forming in her eyes. So this was the reason she was crying at Big Ben. What did he do to her?

I hugged her close and rubbed back. "Don't tell me."

"No Alec. You deserve an answer and an answer is what you're going to get."

"I don't want you to be upset."

"Thanks but I'm not going to shed another tear for that scumbag."

"So are you going to finish the story?"

"Oh yeah sorry." She got situated and started again.

"Where was I? Oh right. Well he was sweet, caring, funny, charismatic, charming, everything. My mother started setting for an arranged marriage, and we were known as the 'it' couple. For the first time in my life, it was perfect. I would spend my days with him and life would be sweet. There was still a key, he had to propose. I thought it was coming soon since we were spending every minute together, but that all changed." She took a deep breath. I felt jealousy stir through me. I guess I would feel jealous. She already spent time with him and obviously had strong feelings for him. I mean they were going to get married!

"We started drifting apart. I talked to my very good friend Lorena, who told me it was something guys do when their about to propose. The only thing was that signs always have 2 meanings. Well one day I decided to surprise him and went to where he stayed. I was good friends with the guards, and they let me go in telling me he was in his room. Well I entered the room and found him kissing another girl." She stopped short. That jerk! I could feel my hands clenching into fists. She seemed to notice and started rubbing my arm.

"It's ok Alec."

"No it's not ok Mina. He hurt you and I can't take to see someone hurt you." Oh great I just said that aloud. Why couldn't I think before I spoke?

"Alec you don't have to worry about him anymore. Would you like to hear the rest of the story?"

"Sure go ahead." I didn't know how I would react but with her it seemed to calm me down.

"Well when I found him. He tried to deny it and everything. I told him save it and shut up. I tried going to my mother to cancel all the things that she had planned. She told me that what I said was bizarre and that he would never do what he did to me. I tried going to my father though he was on good terms with Lamon's father and they needed everything to work out. No one would believe me. Then one day when I was out at a party the jackass decided to propose. In front of a whole ton of people. I decided to do what I should have done long ago. I told them I needed a minute and ran out. I went to my room and Lorena was there. I told her I was leaving and she helped me escape. They realized I was gone after being gone for long. They sent others to search out for me, but none of them have ever found me. So that's pretty much it."

"Wow," was all I could say.

**That's it. Yep that's her story. Let me know if you like it or not. Please review! Please! Peace! **

**~JOJO ^_^  
**


	19. Love

**I'm back. Listen, I am so so so so so so so so sorry! Truly, I am. Now I will not give you any excuses why, because they wouldn't do any good anyway. New thing: I will be giving you part of the lyrics to the song. Also in story news: **

**What If?: I will not be working on this story until I finish this one. **

**Relaxing in the Mountains? Yeah Right!: I have come to the decision that I will not continue writing this story. It is now put up for adoption!**

**Living, Loving, Laughing, in Another Universe: This is my new story with the Volturi. They come to our universe and blah blah blah. So check this out.  
**

**So that's it. Read and Review.**

**Jane: Forgetting something?**

**Me: Huh?**

**J: Disclaimer!**

**M: Oh that. I don't own twilight, if I did I wouldn't be here with the party pooper reminding me that I didn't.**

**J: I heard that!**

**M: You were supposed to!  
**

Chapter 19: Love

_Chapter Song: I Won't Say I'm in Love by: The Cheetah Girls_

_ No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_  
_ You swoon, you sigh_  
_ Why deny it, uh oh_  
_ It's too...cliché_  
_ I won't say I'm in love_  
_ (Oooooh ooooh oooh)_

~Mina~

"Wow," was all he said. I knew questions were spiraling in his head. I even had some for myself. Why did I tell him? Why was I so open? Why did I kiss him? Why did I allow us to have a make-out session? There was only one answer.

NO! It couldn't be. No! Heck no! It couldn't possibly be.

_Leave now Mina, before you get attached._

No Mina. He's different.

_Oh please. All guys are the same. _

Well he's different. She has the same feelings like she did last time. She can't deny that.

_And look how well that turned out. Leave Mina. _

No don't leave. Give him a chance.

_Oh yes. Do that and let me know how it turns out when he leaves you for someone else  
_

Oh great. Now I was having an argument with myself. I had to decide things for myself alone. I didn't realize what time it was and let out a big yawn. He looked at me. "You need to sleep." I guess I did. He got up and so did I except I fell down almost instantly. I felt two arms around my waist before I hit the ground. He then picked me up bridal style.

"What room are you staying in?" he asked.

"On the 3rd floor, room 23." **(I just made that up. I've never actually been to this hotel)** He just chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that your room is 3 down from mine."

"Oh." OMG! His room was 3 down from mine! Ok Mina, calm down. Just calm down. He took me to my room and opened the door. I knew this was going to happen. All the girls were in here. Even the female Volturi members, and Jane was with them. I'm so not explaining now. I looked at Tanya, Alice, Kate, Bella, Rose, and Nessie.

"Get out." They just sat there. "Jane," I looked at her and she nodded. Then the girls except Bella fell down in a bit of pain. "Ok, ok, we'll leave," Rose said. Jane stopped and they went out of the room. I looked towards Heidi, Renata, Corin, Chelsea, Athenodora, and Sulpicia. I was going to answer except Alec beat me to the punch line.

"Would you please leave? She really needs her rest." And to prove his point I let out a big yawn. Oh this was embarrassing. I figured I was blushing-gosh blushing again? What is it? Blush-athon day? They just smiled, said goodbye, and left.

"Come on Jane," Chelsea said.

"Don't worry she can stay. I need to talk to her," I said. Jane went over and sat in one of the chairs. Alec carried me to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed. He turned around ready to go when I grabbed his hand. He just looked at me. I pulled his face down and kissed him.

Why do I always do this? I can't get a hold of myself. STUPID HORMONES! Why can't I think before doing something?

He kissed me back and I pulled him down with me. This time the kiss wasn't as lustful. It had something else that I didn't quite know of. He got back up when the kiss was finished. I got up too, I did have to talk to Jane. I made my way to the living room with Alec's help, and saw Jane on the chair.

"You ok Mina?" she asked.

"Yeah, just tired. Anyway I wanted to say thanks." Alec seemed confused. Jane just rolled her eyes.

"Your welcome, and I still want that answer." Now I was confused.

"What answer?"

"The one to the question you promised to answer." I was trying to think. Then it struck me.

"Tomorrow. Plus I wouldn't remember now the right answer with me being this sleepy."

"I'll hold you to it. Goodnight Mina."

"Bye Jane." I made my way back to the bedroom. I pulled out my pj's out. Alec was on the edge of the bed.

"Goodnight Mina," and with that, he left. I changed and got in bed. There was only one thing I remembered before I drifted into unconsciousness.

Alec.

~Alec~

After I left Mina, I went back to my room. Time to face the guys. I wonder what they'll do this time. When I entered the room, it was dark. I was immediately taken down by Felix. He held me and put me down in a chair, then turned on a lamp. I noticed Demetri across from me. His hands on the table that separated us, looking emotionless. Afton was in the corner of the room, eyes closed, head down, one foot on the wall, and a toothpick in his mouth. Felix was behind me cracking his knuckles.

...

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha..."

_15 minutes later_

"Are you done?" Demetri asked.

"No, hold on. Ha. There I'm done."

"Finally," Felix muttered.

"Well how else would I react if I come in here and I see you three acting like fools?" This was beyond idiotic. Now that I think about it, they torture me with interrogations about girls more than Heidi, Jane, and Chelsea put together! Who knew guys were worse at gossiping and things of that nature than girls? I certainly didn't. **(It's true I think. Thirty-three percent of men indulge in mobile gossip every day or almost every day, compared with twenty-six percent of women) **I'm glad I wasn't one of those guys.

Then Demetri said something stupid in an accent. "You will tell me what I want to know...OR YOU WILL SUFFER!" **(Who knows this from Pink Panther the movie. 1 or 2. Can't remember. I think it's from that.)** I just burst out laughing (again) at his accent. I couldn't tell if it was a German, Russian, or French, though I think it was a cross between them all, if that was possible. **(No offense to anyone.)**

"And, how exactly will I suffer?" I asked between laughs. I should have thought of recording this and blackmailing them with it.

"That's for me to know...and you to find out," Felix said cracking his knuckles again. Did they rehears this? Then again, when do they have to rehears to act like fools?

"I'm going to go somewhere else. I have a feeling that I will laugh so hard that this hotel will be in rubble so..." I got up and made my way to the door, but they stopped me.

"We'll stop, just tell us about her, please?" Felix asked. He must be desperate if he's using please. Tell them? Tell them not? Tell them? Tell them not? I guess it's tell them.

"Fine. What do you want to know about her?"

"Um what's she like? Is she hot? Everything!"

"You know you're sounding like a stalker right?"

"Um..."

"Well she is beautiful, strong from what I can tell, independent, just...amazing." She really was all those things.

There was mystery lurking around her, one that I would want to know. She had to be one of the toughest girls I've ever met. She didn't need anyone but she looked like you could use someone. Someone to hold her, to take care of her, to catch her when she fell, to tell her "I love you"- love her? I wanted to be all those things but do I love her? Do I truly love her? I was to unsure to answer that question. I needed to think.

I stood up and was walking to the door when Afton called my name. "Alec. Where are you going?"

"I need some fresh air."

"You don't need air Alec," Felix said.

"I know, I just need to clear my head. I have to answer some unanswered questions." I walked out of the room and out of the hotel. Ringing loudly across London I knew where to go.

**So...what'd you think? Let me know. And again I'm sorry for not updating earlier. Guess where he's going to go? Well please review and I want to get the next chapter out soon, but I'm not making any promises. Make sure to check out my new story. Peace out people**

**~JOJO ^_^  
**


	20. MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys! Yeah long time hasn't it? Well I know some of you may be freaking out right now 'cus you saw the words "Author's Note" and you think its something bad. Let me tell you right now it's not bad. I repeat nothing bad is going to happen like canceling this story. Ok? In truth what I'm going to say is actually very good (in the long run) and will help this story out tremendously. **

**Ok so a week ago I came to this conclusion. Truthfully I know some of you think this story is good and amazing-personally (not to toot my own horn) so do I- there's just one problem. You see like many others do I just wrote whatever came up in my head and posted that. Well one night I decided to read my story and truthfully, my writing SUCKS! If any of you have read my latest story _Back to Me_ you will see how my writing has changed (even though it's 3rd person it still counts). And I truthfully think I made the characters WAY TOO OCC! I mean seriously was I drunk on chocolate or something when I wrote Alec's POV's? WTF! I made him sound like a girl! And as much as I like Alec to be nice, that is just not his personality.  
**

**So I came up with an idea. I love this plot and my characters to just give it up, so I decided to rewrite my story. Here's the thing though, I'm not going to take all these chapters and re-post them because I would feel as if I'm cheating you out of your reviews by asking you to review twice. So instead I have decided to make an entirely new story with the edited chapters that I'm going to write. **

**I just wanted everyone to know about this and if you have any suggestions let me know. I may also change the story title and if anyone has any ideas on what I should call it pretty please let me know. I hope to post the first chapter sometime this weekend. **

**~JOJO  
**


	21. Must Read AN

Dear Readers,

First off before I begin I would like to apologize for not updating. Just recently I have started to see signs of possibly my first writers breakdown. I'm not sure if it's that but of late the pressure of everything has really gotten to me. As some of you know I have really big imagination and I just can't control it right now. So as a result of all the stress, I am going to put my Fanfiction account to sleep. No I will not be closing it, but I can not handle anymore writing for the time being. So for next weeks possibly months, until I regain myself, I will not update or come anywhere near my fanfiction account. Truly I am really sorry that I'm doing this to you but if I continue any longer like this, I'm afraid you might not have a writer (and I don't think they'll allow laptops in an asylum to me). Really I am sorry and I hope to be back as soon as I see myself fit for duty.

Yours truly,

Jojo


End file.
